Daughter of Neptune: The Forgotten Hero
by Fenrir Glacies
Summary: *Nothing canon has been affected.* A Daughter of Zeus and a Son of Jupiter. A Son of Hades and a Daughter of Pluto. A Son of Poseidon exists but what of a Daughter of Neptune? Why have we not heard of her? What could have possibly happened? Follow Selene Rivera, Neptune's Daughter, after she was banished from Camp Jupiter. Takes place before and during the first three HoO books.
1. Insurrexerunt rursus

My name is Selene Lia A. Rivera. Filipino. Roman demigod. Daughter of Neptune. Yes, people like me exist. We live dangerous lives. I know the things we do and the situations we're placed in seem fun and interesting to read about, but they're all true and we can get ourselves killed.

I am, or rather, _was_ the _Praefectus Castrorum_ or the Camp Prefect, the Legion's third -in-command. Right now, that position is considered void, never to be filled again. As for me, well, you'll see.

**/*/**

"Hurry, Jason!" I yelled.

Monsters were threatening to pour into the throne room of Mount Othrys. Reyna and I were the only two things keeping them at bay. We threw our weight against the double doors but we couldn't close it completely.

"Flyboy, if you don't topple that throne within the next two minutes," Reyna snarled. "I swear to _Jupiter_, I'll–"

"Reyna, sheesh! I'm on it!" Jason said.

I glanced back at Jason. He had his left hand thrust upward. His right hand held Ivlivs in javelin form. The weapon was pointed at the throne.

A telekhine swiped at my face. I pulled back a bit and narrowly avoided getting my head turned into Selene fries.

Reyna snorted.

"Seriously, Queenie?" I muttered. "My face nearly gets shredded and you snort in an un-lady-like manner?"

Ice spread from my hands and covered the gap in between the two doors. It crawled over the hinges, locking them in place.

"Good thinking," Reyna commented. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

I scowled at Reyna. "I needed a re-charge time! Speaking of re-charging, Jason should be done just about no–"

A loud boom interrupted me and threw me against a wall. Light filled the whole throne room. I threw my shield arm up as black rocks began raining down on me. I thrust my hand out and a dome of ice formed over Reyna who glanced at me and gave me a curt nod which I returned.

Soon enough, the light died and the rocks stopped raining down. I peeked over the top of my shield. Jason was standing in front of a smoking crater where Saturn's black throne used to sit. The pounding on the double doors stopped.

"Uh… Selene," Reyna said. "Your ice is a bit cold."

"Oh, Julius. Sorry."

I waved my right hand and the ice disappeared.

Cries of triumph came from outside the double doors and the sound of the Twelfth Legion's march followed. The ice covering the doors melted then evaporated and the Legion entered.

One centurion was standing in front of everyone else. He removed his helmet and revealed a mop of pale blond hair. Octavian.

I scowled.

"So who toppled the throne?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it's obvious that Jason did, Octavian."

The blond scoffed but before he could answer, the Legion cheered and raced forward, knocking Octavian down. I stifled a laugh.

The legionnaires raised Jason up on their shields.

"Grace! Grace! Grace! Grace!" They chanted.

Jason looked at me. His eyes were trying to say "help!"

I shook my head and shouted as loud as I could, "PRAETOR GRACE!"

Jason's eyes widened and the other Romans raised him higher. I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Finally," Reyna said. "It's over."

I said nothing but simply put an arm around her shoulders and she did the same to me. We watched as Jason's terrified eyes morphed into ones of joy. He looked at Reyna and me again and mouthed "Thank you."

I grinned then cheered.

The Titan war was over. The black throne of Saturn was destroyed. Jason was made a praetor. But somehow, I knew that our fight wasn't over. This was simply the end of the beginning. The beginning of an even darker path.

History will continue to repeat itself. _Si vis pacem, para bellum_. If we want peace, we have to prepare for war. And when one war ends, another begins. Maybe not immediately, but sooner or later, the cycle will continue.

For now, we'll sit tight and relish this victory.

**/*/**

**3 months later…**

"Jasooooooon! Why'd you have to bring me?!" I asked Jason (okay fine, I whined).

Jason laughed. "You and I usually go together."

"No. We usually go with Reyna. Our partner missions aren't as frequent," I said, pouting.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Rey's busy yelling at Octavian."

I groaned. "What did he do this time?"

Jason shrugged. "Hmmm… don't really care."

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Really, Jason? As one of the praetors of the Twelfth Legion, you have to show interest in all the Legions affairs even if they involve that scumbag of an augur."

Jason wrinkled his nose and said, "Why are you such a stickler for the rules?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Dude, I'm the Camp Prefect. I have to be."

"Aren't kids of Neptune supposed to be, I don't know, difficult to restrain by things like rules?"

Jason had a point. If you were to look at the records of all the children of Neptune, they either ran wild throughout the seas, spreading terror and wreaking havoc, or they were kind gentle vigilantes who didn't bother with the rules of the land. However, those were Greek demigods. I'm Roman. And in Rome, Neptune's more of freshwater since Romans weren't seafaring folk. Freshwater includes rivers and lakes. In short, bodies of water that follow the path set out for them, strictly. Though once in a while they would divert from their path, hence my habit of looking for loopholes.

"Well, it's in my nature, Air Head," I replied, poking his forehead.

I looked around the hill. There was nothing very special about it. Just grass, and more grass. Still, something felt iffy about it.

"So why here?" I asked. Jason shrugged.

"Lupa's message just said that there a disturbance here and she wants us to check it out and make sure nothing's wrong," he promptly replied.

I stared at Jason a little suspiciously. "Did she specifically ask for our usually trio or just you?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"Just me." I pursed my lips and glared at Jason.

"Seriously?" All he gave me was a sheepish grin in response.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Forget it."

And that was when I felt it, a dull throbbing at the base of my skull. The edge of my vision was suddenly tinged red.

"Jason. What-" Then I felt a sharp pain at the sides of my head and I blacked out.

**/*/**

When I came to, my ears were ringing and black spots danced in my vision.

"Jason," I croaked out.

I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly. I pulled out a baggie of ambrosia from one of the many inside pockets of my jacket. I nibbled on a square and savored the taste of my mother's red velvet cupcakes.

The ringing in my ears stopped and my vision cleared. I stood up with no problem and looked around.

Jason was nowhere to be seen. Panic gripped my chest. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

All that ran through my head was _"No"_ over and over again. I took the ocarina hanging from my neck and blew three notes into it.

A few seconds later, I heard the flapping of wings and a dapple grey pegasus swooped down.

"_Chief, what happened? You look upset,_" it said as soon as it landed.

I didn't reply. Instead, I climbed on. I didn't even bother reprimand Maelstrom, my pegasus, for calling me 'Chief'.

"To Camp Jupiter. Fly quickly!"

Once I got there, I received a hearty welcome—NOT. Octavian purposefully strode towards me, with Reyna closely following him glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"Ah, Selene. You finally came back. Where's one of our dear praetors?"

My lower lip trembled. "He's gone."

"What?! How?!" Reyna exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was knocked out. By what? I don't know, either. All I felt was a dull throb followed by a piercing pain." I said. Reyna nodded.

The Legion came marching towards us. They must have heard Reyna.

Octavian frowned and shook his head.

"I don't believe her." The first three Legions nodded and mumbled their consent.

"You'd better because it's the truth you slimy–" Reyna cut me off with a look that said 'not in front of his Cohort.'

"We all know that the Neptune and Jupiter don't always get along," Octavian continued.

"Octavian-" Reyna's voice had a warning edge to it but the stupid scarecrow didn't stop.

"We also know that children of Neptune are considered cursed. Jason was a son of Jupiter."

"Don't refer to him in past tense, Octavian!" I yelled. He ignored my insult, as always. The pathetic excuse for an _augur_. Neptune's beard he annoys the living daylights out of me!

"We all adored Jason."

"_You_ didn't." I mumbled.

"But this girl," Octavian gestured at me. "being the daughter of Neptune, obviously didn't. She was jealous of the respect he received! And now, the two of them were alone, she saw an opportunity and took it!"

"I didn't _kill_ him, if that's what you're implying," I said, my frustration growing.

"Octavian, she's right. I know Selene. She would never do anything to harm Jason. She's one of his best friends," Reyna cut in.

I threw a grateful look at her direction. I was glad she was my friend. Octavian raised his hands.

"Fine, so say you didn't kill him."

"I didn't!"

"How do we know that you didn't set him up to be kidnapped?" I gave him my trademark _your-_podex_-is-a-goner_ look.

"Alright! That's enough, Octavian!"

Some of the cohorts began protesting.

"I say we put her on trial!" Octavian shouted. People cheered. Two guys from the second cohort, Cato and Remus, grabbed me from behind.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to pry myself from their grasp.

"Octavian, let's be reasonable here!" Reyna shouted.

"With all due respect, most esteemed praetor, but the people have spoken! And we have agreed to put this daughter of Neptune on trial."

"But-" Reyna began.

"Reyna," I cut her off. If Reyna tries to stop the trial, then she'll look bad in front of the other Romans. A fight would break out, one we can't win. Reyna would be stripped of her praetorship, I would be killed, and Octavian would be raised on shields and _he _would be praetor. I shuddered at the thought of that twig as a praetor. He wasn't a warrior but his words can twist the minds of many. That was even more dangerous.

"Let them have their trial," I said. Reyna's eyes were telling me 'no'. But my mind was made up.

"Well what are you bozos waiting for?" I asked Cato and Remus. "Take me to the holding cell."


	2. Vale, Romani

**Farewell, Romans**

It's been two months since I was taken to the holding cell but the trial still isn't over. Reyna visited me often. None of the things she told me sounded good.

"Oi, prefect!" A guard said, banging on my cell gate, waking me up. "The praetor's here, again." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the gate opened and Reyna walked in.

"Praetor you have five minutes." The gate closed. Reyna looked around. The holding cell was small. The bed was half the size of my bed back in the barracks. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small wooden stool.

I stood up and walked to the stool, gesturing for Reyna to sit on the bed. Reyna shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'I'm fine standing' ?" she asked me.

"Several," I replied.

"Can I please have Octavian suspended?" she asked me.

"Hey, you don't need another reason for him to hate you, do you?" Reyna scowled.

"_Impurae matris prolapses ab alvo._" she mumbled.

"Woah, Reyna. Language. You can't exactly do anything about my situation," I began. "Octavian has a habit of turning people against us. It's nothing new."

"Selene! This is different! You can be exiled!" Reyna said. She sighed and pressed two fingers to her forehead. "I'm the praetor. The final decision still rests on me. I can-"

"Reyna I know what you're thinking," I said suddenly. "You can't allow me to go free. Octavian will use it against you. He'll call you a biased judge and that you always rule in favor of your friends."

"You don't think I know that?!" she yelled. She sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands.

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. I ran through all the Camp's rules in my head, trying to find a loophole. I'm usually good at that. Every rule had one, you just had to dissect it just right. I did find a few but none could help in my situation.

"I hate this," Reyna said, breaking the silence that descended upon us. "For four years, during my entire stay in this Camp, I always, _always_ put my duty to New Rome before any personal feelings or relations. But for once, I want to do something for _me_."

She looked up at me as if waiting for me to anything, anything at all to help her decide.

"I know it's hard, Reyna. But you have to go with what Octavian wants," I said, grimacing as I did.

It's true. If Reyna rules in favor of me (which she wants to), and if most of the senators vote against me (which they obviously will) there would be grounds for a mutiny.

Reyna drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Selene," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You do what you have to." We stayed quiet.

"One last minute, praetor," the guard called out.

"Selene, I doubt I'll be able to talk to you again but if ever you_ do_ get exiled," she paused for a moment before continuing. "find him. Find Jason." I nodded.

"I won't stop until I do."

**/*/**

Just as Reyna said, the Council agreed to exile me. I was declared a _dedecus_, a disgrace. Reyna's eyes were full of pain, sadness, and frustration as she delivered my sentence in front of the whole Legion.

"I, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, declare that you, Selene Lia Averilla Rivera, are to receive a _missio ignominiosia_, a dishonorable discharge." She hesitated.

"Keep talking," Octavian seethed.

"You are officially stripped from your rank as the _Praefectus Castrorum,_" two senators stepped forward and removed the royal blue cloak hanging on my shoulder.

"and from now on, you will be known as a _dedecus_." Reyna paused and looked at me again. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You are hereby discharged from service in the Twelfth Legion." Her voice grew louder. "All proof of your existence in this Camp will be destroyed. Your position shall remain vacant and shall never be filled again."

I knew it was bound to happen but it still hurt. I looked at Reyna and her eyes tried to convey an apology she couldn't say out loud.

My throat suddenly felt dry. I said nothing as all my medals were removed and handed to Reyna. I turned around and looked at the rest of the Legion. Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, Bobby and my other friends all looked upset. Elena, a friend from the Fourth Cohort, opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it after I lightly shook my head.

I then turned and headed for the Caldecott Tunnel. As I passed Reyna, I felt her slip something into the pocket of my jeans. I said nothing and continued on my way.

"As for everyone else, you are not to speak of her ever again. Act as if she never existed," Reyna said, addressing the Legion.

She then shouted "Form ranks" in Latin and the sound of the Legion carrying out the order followed.

It was hard not to look back so I increased my pace and soon enough I was out of Camp Jupiter. My vision had started to go blurry so I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

I summoned Maelstrom.

_What happened, Chief?_ He asked. I put my hand on his mane.

"Please don't call me Chief," I said quietly.

I adjusted my _baldric_ and made sure that my dagger was still on it. I checked the things Leila packed into my knapsack. A few extra shirts, my leather jacket, couple of jeans, some rope, a pouch full of denarii, a wallet with mortal cash, a baggie of ambrosia, a flask of nectar, and my belt bag which probably contained more supplies. I noted that Leila also packed one of my royal blue capes and a wolf medal:–symbols of the Camp Prefect. Then again, nobody's ever going to hold that position again.

I sighed, already missing my friends, then climbed on Maelstrom.

_Where to?_ Maelstrom asked. I reached into my pocket and brought out whatever it is Reyna slipped in. It was the Naval Crown.

**/~/**

_"__Guys, over there," I said. I was on my pegasus. Jason was riding the winds while the rest of Fifth Cohort were riding giant golden eagles. We were flying over the Pacific Ocean. Ships carrying an army of monsters were sailing towards the San Francisco Bay._

_Our mission was to board the ships, defeat the monsters before assuming control over the vessels._

_Once we were above the ships, Jason gave us the signal to position ourselves over pre-selected vessels. Unfortunately for us, there was a telekhine on patrol. It noticed us and sounded the alarm._

_"__Fifth Cohort! Evasive maneuvers!" Jason shouted. I forced Maelstrom to veer to the left. A flaming arrow whizzed past us._

_I thrust my hand out and I felt a wrenching pain in my gut as a wall of ice appeared in front of the ship directly beneath me. It tilted upward, causing the monsters aboard it to topple backwards, some falling into the cold water. Maelstrom landed on the deck as the ice disappeared and I dismounted. I signaled to Jason that I had boarded the ship._

**/~/**

That was the day Father sent me my sword and shield: Labina Nivs, fens of snow. Avalanche.

I shook my head. I was twelve when that happened. It was all in the past.

"Maelstrom, let's head to Colorado. I have a safe house there." Maelstrom whinnied in complaint.

_Ah c'mon, Chief! That's so far away!_ He said. I shook my head.

"We'll stop for donuts along the way. How does that sound?" My pegasus snorted.

_Bribery won't get you anywhere, Chief_. I shrugged.

"It was worth a shot."

Maelstrom sighed. _Fine. I need to stretch anyway_.

For the first time in quite a while, I genuinely smiled. Nothing like an ego-filled pegasus to brighten up your day.

**/*/**

Maelstrom and I arrived in Colorado quite late. The sun was no longer in sight. Though he insisted that he felt perfectly fine, I could tell that my pegasus was exhausted.

We settled down in a forest. I ate one of the sandwiches that Hazel bought for me before I… left. I didn't make a fire. It attracts attention. Besides, I function better when it's cold.

I haven't had much dreams in a while. For the past two months, they were mostly wishful thinking (one involving Octavian tripping and landing on the weapons rack).

I sighed and lay down on the grass. It didn't take long before sleep took over. And with sleep, comes dreams.

**/*/**

I was in the backseat of a school bus. I looked down and I was holding hands with some random girl. Wait what? I looked up and saw the girl's appearance. Her hair was chocolate brown, kind of choppy and uneven, and had thin strands braided down the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color. Judging by her physical appearance, she was a Cherokee. However, there was something about her that screamed 'DEMIGOD. DEMIGOD.'

I looked out the windows and saw bumpy terrain. The bus was rolling on a desert. Kids were sprawled over the other seats listening to iPods, talking, sleeping... you know, mortal teenager stuff.

The girl squeezed my hand.

"Jason, you okay?" she asked. Wait what?! Jason?! This is where he ended up? Why is he holding hands with some random girl? I let go of the girl's hand or rather, Jason let go of the girl's hand.

"Um, I don't-" Jason started. A teacher at the front of the school bus suddenly shouted.

"All right, cupcakes, listen up!" He was some sort of coach. He wore the typical coach outfit: baseball cap, polo, whistle, megaphone the like. Though there was one thing that was a bit not "coach-y". His height. He was around 5 feet. Pft. Jason's like a foot taller than this guy.

He stood up on the aisle and some kid shouted, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" he said. His eyes looked around, hoping to find whoever the offender was. Instead, his eyes fixed on me, erm... Jason. He seemed to realize that Jason didn't belong to the company of delinquents. I half-expected Coach Hedge to call Jason out and do gods-know-what but he looked away. Odd. He cleared his throat.

"We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and swung it, pretending that he was hitting one of his "precious little cupcakes".

Jason turned to look at the girl beside me, I mean, him (this is confusing.) "Can he talk to us that way?"

She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'"

She sounded like that was a common joke but hey, this is a dream. I don't really know what exactly happened before this period. I just know that my best friend just popped up in a school bus with a bunch of people going on a field trip. Not only that! He was also holding hands with some random girl he has _never_ met before. What twisted joke is this?

I numbly "sat" through the rest of the dream, not really caring about some of the stuff that happened until a really irritating, cocky guy named Dylan began dissolving into smoke. Well, his body did but you get the point. His face remained the same but his eyes seemed electric and his form was of swirling black vapor. A _ventus_. Wait, so a _ventus_ was pretending to be a student? Two more _venti_ appeared. This didn't look good. Dylan blasted Jason in the chest with lightning.

I sat up with a jolt. Jason was alive, that's for sure. I wasn't very worried about the fact that he was blasted with lightning. That happens to him all the time.

He's also with a random pretty girl, a Latino dude, and a faun, erm, satyr. With dread, I realized another thing. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember _me_. Or any of his other friends.

I sighed. In my dream, Jason was around the Gran Canyon in Colorado. I doubt he'd stay there for long.

If ever his memory came back, the first thing he would remember would most likely be… the Wolf House. Lupa. If I get to the Wolf House, I could meet up with Jason. Hopefully, I can help him regain his memories.

I began to feel a little bubble of hope. I punched the ground. The bubble popped.

Even if I did manage to bring Jason back to Camp Jupiter, Octavian will just find a way to twist the truth.

I shook my head. I'll just head to the Wolf House. It's the only thing I can think of doing right now. Maybe Lupa can help.

However, it's not safe to travel alone. Guess it's a good thing I know a few people here. The only problem was finding them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please check my blog: fenrir-glacies .tumblr . com for more stuff... yeah.**


	3. In faciem meam, et nives

**Snowballs in My Face**

Last year, I was sent on a solo mission somewhere to the North of Thrace simply because I can withstand extremely cold temperatures. My mission was to retrieve a chest of Imperial gold weapons. Along the way, I ran into a bunch of Hyperborean giants…

**/~/**

"On Neptune's trident!" I yelled, quite exasperated. I threw a grappling hook at the cliff next to me and hoisted myself up. The spot I was standing on just moments ago was now covered in a mountain of ice. I let go of the grappling hook as another giant threw a snow ball at me.

I threw another grappling hook. This time, I aimed at the neck of another giant. It threw its head back pulling me towards it. I unsheathed my gladius and sliced the Hyperborean's neck. It fell towards the ground, turning into ice along the way.

I turned around to face the others but I found them in similar states as the one I just beat. The next thing I know, I was surrounded by a group of girls around my age, some even younger. They all had bows drawn and aimed at me.

"Now what?!" I groaned. Re-sheathed my sword and raised my hands in a surrender position. I noticed some of the girls parting to make way for another. Judging by the tiara on her head, she was the group's leader.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Selene Rivera. I'm a demigod. Daughter of Neptune. Just here on a mission to retrieve something that belongs to others like me. I don't mean any trouble." If these girls were planning to capture me or something, well, things won't end very well for either of us.

The leader shrugged and slung the bow over the shoulder.

"You must be from Camp Half-Blood. My name's Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. We're the Hunters of Artemis," she said. I stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. This time, it was Thalia's turn to look confused.

"Sorry, I just assumed… Never mind." She signaled the other girls to lower their bows. "What were you looking for?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I barely knew this girl. For all I know, she could be a demigod who worked for Saturn. And then I remembered that she called herself a 'Hunter of Artemis'. Artemis is the Greek name of my patron, Diana. I guess that was a sign that I can trust them. After all, we're protected by the same goddess.

"A chest full of golden weapons," I told Thalia, looking around hoping for a glimpse of a chest. Thalia nodded.

"Okay… What for?" I stared at her with an 'are-you-kidding' look on my face.

"My Camp's running short on supplies," was all I said. We walked inside a cavern. It was cold and I could feel the Hunters' shivering.

"Dude, It's freaking cold. How can you stand it?" I glanced at the Hunters. They were all wearing silvery parkas. Some even had scarves around their necks. They were hugging themselves trying to keep warm. As for me, I was wearing a simple leather jacket, a button-down shirt, and cargo pants. I'm _that_ awesome. I chuckled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said. A glint caught my eye. I turned to the left and saw a dull brown chest but with golden light peeking out from the middle. Jackpot. I walked to the chest, crouched, and opened it.

True enough, the chest was full of Imperial Gold weapons. I felt the air get colder. I slowly held one of the _pugios_. I counted, _1… 2… 3…_ I twisted and threw the dagger. It whistled past Thalia's surprised face and right at the face of a Hyperborean standing behind her. It yelled in pain. Thalia drew two hunting knives, leaped up the Hyperborean's leg and carved an icy path up to the giant's neck. It turned into a huge ice sculpture before collapsing. Shards of ice flew in different directions. The Hunters shielded their faces. I raised my shield as ice rained down in the whole cavern. The sounds stopped and I lowered my shield slowly. The other Hunters looked unharmed.

"Thanks," Thalia said keeping her two knives. "You really saved my sorry rear back there." I shrugged.

"No biggy." I turned back to the chest and tied the two grappling hooks I used earlier around it. "I guess I'll go on my way, now. Stay safe!"

I turned around and began dragging the chest out of the cavern.

"Hey, uh, Selene!" I glanced back at Thalia. "If you feel like going hunting or anything, you're welcome to join the Hunters." And she handed me a silvery calling card. The address written on it was where we currently were.

"It says-"

"I know. It changes depending on where we are so you can find us," Thalia grinned. "Join us soon, okay?" I returned the smile.

"Okay."

**/~/**

I looked down at the calling card I was holding. It said that the Hunters were in Colorado. Just where I am. What they were doing here, I have no idea. I guess I'll be finding out soon… Okay maybe not _that _soon.

A heard a hissing sound coming from below me, I looked down and saw a sea-green dragon moving towards me. Yes, dragon not drakon. So… haha! It can fly.

_Holy mother of stables!_ Maelstrom said as he veered to the left. The dragon flew straight up but it was so close I could feel the heat radiating from its body. It's wings were attached to its forearms. It spun mid-air and prepared to dive towards us again. I recognized this particular dragon. It was the Cychreides. It was slain but Cychreus, a son of Poseidon which was how it got its name.

Maelstrom rolled to the right without warning. It was good that he did that because the Cychreides dove downward. Instinctively, I grabbed my pegasus' mane a little tighter than usual and dug my heels into his side.

Hey I didn't want to fall! It's not easy to stay on a flying horse with no saddle!

_Chief! That hurt!_ Maelstrom complained, shaking his head so much it was difficult for me to maintain my grip.

"Then give me a warning next time!" I told him. I sighed and spun the gear attached to the ring on my left middle finger with my left thumb. The ring expanded, the metal stretching and covering my forearm. A sort of handhold appeared on my palm and I closed my fist around it. A silver teardrop-shaped shield formed on my left arm, the tapered part pointing to my elbow. A golden gladius hilt was on the opposite end. You see, my shield doubles as the sheath of my gladius. It's pretty convenient.

"Maelstrom, this is going to sound crazy," I said as I drew my sword. "But I want you to dive down and fly as close to the dragon's mouth as possible."

_This doesn't sound like a nice plan_, he mumbled. The dragon was circling below us.

"When he's about to blow fire, dodge to the left and get below him as fast as you can."

_Chief what are you going to do?_ He asked. I paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm going to jump."

**/*/**

What has gotten into my head? Honestly I don't know. It sounded like a stupid idea after the danger passed but right at that moment, it was really sensible to me. My shield was impervious to fire and I could withstand a good amount of heat so I could easily dice up the monster's gullet, right? Thought so, too.

Maelstrom dove headfirst towards the Chychreides. It flew up to meet him. A rumbling sound came deep from the dragon's belly and puffs of smoke began to rise from its nostrils. It started to open its mouth and I saw a harsh orange light within.

"Get ready Maelstrom," I muttered. The rumbling grew louder. Maelstrom whinnied nervously. "Any moment now."

The Chychreides opened its mouth wide. Maelstrom rolled to the left and I jumped off him. I shifted to a diving position with my shield over my head. I ducked as much as I could so the fire won't catch my hair. That would be nasty.

The fire came, as expected. It went over my shield. I felt its heat on my body but it didn't bother me that much. I barely felt it. I had a little bubble of cold air around me, pushing the flames away. I let my sword peek over my shield. All I had to do was slice the sides of its maw and stab the roof of his mouth. Unfortunately, I miscalculated.

My shield hit the snout of the dragon instead of going straight into its mouth. My head bonked against the metal and the world seemed to go 360. Wait, _I_ was. I rolled over the dragon's head, onto its back, nearly stabbing myself in the process. If I carried on tumbling, well, basically I'd end up on Maelstrom's back and we'd be eaten… eventually.

I managed to get my sword arm free and I stabbed wildly towards where I felt the hide of the Chychreides. It roared in pain as my blade sank through a chink in its scales. My momentum slowed down a bit but it was still enough for me to pull the blade down along the dragon's back. It wasn't long until I found myself free-falling again. I sheathed my sword and spread out my limbs to increase drag then _whoomp!_

I landed on Maelstrom's back. My rump began to throb.

_Chief, what have you been eating?_ He whinnied in irritation.

"Hey I'm not _that_ heavy!" I looked up and monster goo landed right on my face. I spat out the ones that went in my mouth. I shuddered. That was one of the most disgusting things that ever fell in my mouth (not that there were many). I wiped my eyes. The dragon was gone. Disintegrated, no doubt. Hold on a minute. Don't monsters leave spoils of war?

Too late. Something hard hit the top of my head.

"Yow!" I yelped. The thing bounced off my head and onto my hands. I nearly missed it. I fumbled around trying to get a grip on it. When I finally did, I had a few cuts on my hand like tiny little paper cuts. I winced. The dragon left behind a claw. I shrugged and tucked it into my belt bag. May need it later on.

I looked at the forest below me. If there's a monster, the Hunters were bound to be close by.

**/*/**

"You may go, Maelstrom," I said, patting Maelstrom's head. He nickered.

_But Chief-_ he tried to protest.

"Just do it, please," I said. After Maelstrom pulled away, I reached up and felt my necklace with a moon amulet there. I pulled the amulet with my left hand and it came off with a sharp snap. The amulet began to glow. The light grew brighter, nearly reaching my knees and then it faded. I was holding a composite bow, identical to the ones being used by the archers at Camp. The only difference was the silver theme. It was a gift from Diana, hence the silver.

'Wait, aren't those for Hunters of Artemis?' Several people asked me that question but everyone seems to forget that there _are_ some mortals that Artemis/Diana favors who do not become part of her Hunters. For instance, there was the girl named Procris. She was favored by Diana yet she was allowed to marry. She was even given a javelin, which I used to own, to attract her husband.

No, I did not receive the javelin to attract anybody (why does everyone assume that?) I was given the javelin because I did Diana a favor by saving Laelaps, the dog destined to catch everything it chased. Some rogue demigod from Saturn's army captured Laelaps to set him upon the Teumessian fox. Unfortunately, that fox was fated to never be captured.

Destined to catch everything versus fated to never be captured. How contradictory. Apparently, it wouldn't be the first time those two would be put up against each other. Jupiter turned them into stone several millennia ago. Diana didn't want that to happen again so I beat that demigod, Anthony, in a duel (bragging aside, it wasn't hard. He focused too much on defending his left side, he completely ignored his right).

So when did I receive the bow? Eh, that's a story for another time.

My quiver was strapped to my right thigh. Unusual place to put a quiver? I get that all the time.

I drew an arrow and notched it. I heard movement coming from my right. I drew my bow, aimed then fired. Someone yelped... and a volley of arrows flew towards me. I dodged, rolled, side-stepped, and knocked arrows aside. Thank the gods for giving me good reflexes.

A group of girls came charging towards me. Some looked younger, while others were around the same age. They brought out hunting knives and slashed. I ducked and hit one of them with my bow. She staggered but didn't seem hurt. A silvery glow appeared around her then flickered before disappearing.

Yep. Definitely a Hunter.

"Stop!" Someone called out. The other Hunters stopped attacking me and a girl slightly taller than the rest stepped into view. She had spiky black hair, the typical clothes of a hunter (except for a black Fall Out Boy shirt which made me teensy-bit jealous), and the silver circlet that marked her as the lieutenant of Artemis.

"Thalia?" I asked incredulously.

"In the flesh," she said, grinning. "You fired an arrow at me." I groaned.

"Hey, sorry about that." I touched the tip of my bow to the chain around my neck. It glowed before disappearing along with my quiver reverting back to the moon amulet.

Thalia grinned. "It's all right. We can talk over lunch."


	4. Diu non vident

**Long Time, No See**

This lunch was the best that I've had in two months. It's funny since I spent those two months in Camp Jupiter. Then again, I was in a prison cell.

The Hunters tossed a little silver box onto the ground. It expanded into a buffet table and food magically appeared on it along with silverware and glasses of water. I didn't bother questioning the logic.

I told Thalia all that happened with Jason and in Camp Jupiter. Though for some reason, I couldn't say his name. I thought maybe it's because I'm worried sick about him or maybe Gaea's messing with my head.

"Air Head, yeah, he's gone and my Camp sent me packing," I said.

"I'm sorry," Thalia said. I shrugged.

"So... what have you been up to?" I poked a slice of steak with a fork then brought it to my mouth.

"Well, Percy Jackson. You know him? He's a son of Poseidon. Your half-brother," Thalia said after swallowing a spoonful of gods-know-what.

I nearly choked on my steak.

Another kid of Neptune, er, Poseidon? Percy Jackson? Nope. Definitely don't know the dude. I mean, I would probably know if I had a sibling, right? Why didn't he end up in Camp Jupiter? Thalia probably wondered the same about me. I mean, Camp Half-Blood? She mentioned that before. I wonder what that place is. Probably another place for demigods. That would be weird.

"Not really. What about him?" I asked. The daughter of Zeus sighed.

"Well, he went missing. And I'm leading the Hunters on a search party. He disappeared a few days ago," she answered. I felt the gears in my head beginning to turn.

"This, um, Percy. Was he like a leader in Camp Half-Blood?" I asked Thalia. Thalia thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. With the Zeus/Jupiter and Poseidon/Neptune thing and all. Then again, Thalia was leading her own band of merry women.

"I guess he is. He led the Battle in Manhattan after all," Thalia replied.

"The Ba in the who with the what now?" I sputtered. Okay, I felt confused. "I'm sorry when was this?"

"Last August. Kronos' Army marched to Manhattan and tried to take Olympus. Percy fought Kronos," Thalia explained. I thought I was confused before but this new bit was even more befuddling. The Twelfth Legion attacked the Titans in Mount Othrys. Jason fought Krios while I took on Epimetheus, the titan of afterthought, who was hell-bent on revenge though he wasn't exactly bright. His last words were "I should have done_ instead." Yeah I couldn't remember what he said exactly. Anyway, Jason destroyed the black throne of Saturn, Kronos' Roman name. That was what beat him, wasn't it?

I didn't tell Thalia any of this. I wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

"Okay, that's nice," was all I said. Thalia shrugged then tossed me a little box that looked like a pack of gum. "That's my spare tent. Lady Artemis appeared to me last night. She looked different, though. A little older. She said that you'll be arriving and to treat you as if you were one of us. She also said that you were one of the few 'mortals to win her favor' or something like that. I didn't really get what she meant but you would, apparently."

I looked at the little box. A tent. Really? Ah the demigod world doesn't really make sense. If a fox can have a destiny, why can't a box of chewing gum be a tent?

"Thanks Thalia," I said.

"You can have it. It has a bed, air-conditioning _and_ a bathroom. Along with a few other… necessities," she said, chuckling. Thalia looked up. "It's getting late. We should get some rest. We'll be continuing our hunt tomorrow."

"You're supposed to be looking for Percy. What are you hunting for?" I asked. Thalia gave me a sly grin.

"Lycaon, the immortal lycanthrope."

**/*/**

It felt nice to sleep in a tent. It was much better than a bed of grass or a creaky prison bed. The bed was soft and comfortable. So why can't I sleep? Dreams. Right. That and the fact that the Hunters are hunting Lycaon. I was too tired to ask why they were hunting that annoying werewolf.

We encountered one another before. It's a long story. It would probably take one entire novel to explain why I had ended up fighting Lycaon. It was all Jason and Reyna's fault. They didn't meet him but they were the main reason why _I_ had to. Conspiring little _verberos_. They're like a match made in Olympus.

I sighed and leaned further back into the bedroll. I closed my eyes thinking that some sleep would be good for me. Sleep is good. Dreams are not.

"Damn the Fates," I mumbled. Whoops. I hope they didn't hear that. I rolled over to my left and closed my eyes. You know what that means? More dreams! Oh joy…

**/~/**

Maelstrom and I were gliding near the Appalachian mountains when something suddenly lashed out and grabbed one of my pegasus' legs. Maelstrom shook and I fell off. For some reason I still didn't wake up. Usually, when I start falling in a dream, my eyes snap open and I bonk my head on something. Doesn't that happen to everyone?

I hit the ground hard. I was still alive. Just as I was about to get up, the earth wrapped around me like a coccoon, pulling me deep in its cold earthy, slightly damp arms.

"Selene," a voice whispered. It was female. It sounded cold and sleepy. It whispered my name again. I tried squirming around.

"Join me," it said again. What? Join her? Who is this, anyway?

"Who are you?" I tried asking. It sounded weird, being surrounded by earth and all. I don't know how I'm still alive. It's a good thing this is a dream.

"We are kin," the voice replied. "Quite distant, yes. But kin, nevertheless." That _so_ didn't answer my question.

"O-o-okay then. But who exactly?" I was running out of breath. Dream Me squirmed around, trying to claw out of the ground.

"I am Gaea. Mother of the Giants, the one who bore-"

"Wait. _Gaea_? So you're supposed to be my great-grandmother, right?"

"Blast it, girl, I am not that old," Granny mumbled. Even though her voice sounded sleepy, there was still a hint of irritation.

"Well you're technically Mother Earth. The Earth's four-point-fifty-four billion years old or something. _Ergo,_ you _are_ old." Oops. I have a tendency to word vomit when I'm nervous. But hey, this is a dream. Gaea can't kill me in a dream... right?

"The only reason why I'm not having you killed right now, Daughter of the Earthshaker, is because I want you on my side. Otherwise, you'd be dead," Grandmother Earth said. "Your powers will be of great assistance to me. Together, we shall bring an end to the Romans. Camp Jupiter will fall along with all those who cast you out. Do you not seek vengeance? What is your answer?"

Revenge? I don't want revenge! Sure I'm mad at Octavian for forcing Reyna to cast me out but he has always been an irritating little stick man. The gods... sure they seemed to not care about their kids but they've brought good into the world (some bad too but, eh). I knew what my answer is.

"No." And right after I said that, an ear-shattering shriek pierced through my dream and brought me back to reality.

**/*/**

I peeked out the tent and saw that the sky was still dark. I sat outside my tent. Then I realized that I was sitting on the ground. I looked down and, imagining Gaea's earthy face appearing.

'Hello again-aaaah! You're sitting on my face!'

I shuddered. Sometimes, I hate my imagination. Instead of looking at the ground, I turned my gaze upwards, towards the sky. The stars were shining bright. There's one particular constellation that caught my eye. It was that of Perseus, son of Zeus. I admired him because he was probably_ the_ luckiest demigod. He and his mother may have been sent away to the sea but that was only for his own good. His luck was the complete opposite of mine. I envied and admired him at the same time.

Was there any child of Poseidon or Neptune who had luck as good as Perseus'? I doubted it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The kids of the Sea God were… complicated.

Sometimes I wonder why my mother sent me to Camp Jupiter. Was it upon my father's request? I never asked her. I visited every time we were given a leave. Jason and Reyna sometimes came with me since they were my best friends. Usually it was just Jason. Reyna preferred staying at Camp even before she became praetor. Not Jason, though. He liked going outside Camp. I guess, it was to get away from the pressure everyone insists on putting on him.

I shook my head.

'Stop thinking about him too much,' I thought to myself. 'You'll find him.' There's no use remembering the past. I ducked back inside my tent and picked up my knapsack. I pulled out the first extra shirt. It was a Camp Jupiter shirt (all of the extra shirts were), but it was too big for me. A note was attached to it with Leila's half-elegant half-messy handwriting.

'If you find him, the stink ball will probably need to change,' it said.

If I find a way to return to Camp Jupiter, I'll smack Leila so hard she won't be able to get up for a week. I stuffed the shirt back into the bag. I pulled out my royal blue cape. I stared at it for a moment.

I was appointed as the Camp Prefect after Vergil, the prefect before me, died. Vergil was from the First Cohort and one of the nicest people from that Cohort. At first glance, he seems just like a typical legionnaire of his cohort: Spoiled, arrogant, power-hungry. If he warms up to you, you'd see that he just has trust issues. Jason beat himself up pretty bad after he died.

I slapped my face. Why do all my thoughts always end up to Jason? I shook my head. Right now, I needed to focus on helping the Hunters. Once I'm through, I can go on my way to find my best friend.

I unfolded the blue cape. I stared at it for a while before folding it again and putting it back in the bag. I picked up the wolf medal and the Naval Crown pinning them on my chest, the way they used to be, right next to each other. For some reason, I felt a bit better, more complete, I guess.

I leaned back against the walls of the tent. My mind felt more at ease. I closed my eyes and a dreamless sleep followed.

**/*/**

My opponent raced towards me. I waited, watching her body movement. I looked at where she was most tense. I saw the parts that seemed to be the least guarded. Still not enough information, though.

Thalia and I were having a little sparring session. She hadn't used her spear since she became a Hunter. It was her 'last resort' weapon. We were fighting within a circle drawn by the Hunters. Whoever gets pushed out first, loses.

Thalia jabbed at me. I side-stepped and brought my sword around. Thalia raised her spear just in time. It connected with my sword with a clang. The daughter of Zeus smirked then electricity exploded from her spear, blasting me backwards. I skidded and I ended up really close to the edge. I gritted my teeth and stood up. I ran towards her then hit the ground baseball style. As I slid, I hit Thalia's ankle with my sword's pommel. She buckled. I boosted myself up and did a round-house kick. Thalia rolled onto her back and twirled her spear to stop my foot from connecting with her abdomen. Fortunately for me, I anticipated that move.

My foot shot out, dug under the spear, and I wrenched it out of Thalia's grasp. Zeus' daughter was now weaponless. I twirled my sword and raised it, waiting for Thalia to get up. Once she did, I stabbed my sword downward and the ground shook and Thalia lost her balance. I raced forward, and slammed into her with my shield. She flew backwards and landed near the edge, just as I did. Thalia got up and pointed her finger at me.

Thalia yelled and lightning flashed, hitting her. Electricity travelled down her body before moving through her outstretched arm. Energy shot out straight towards me. I immediately crossed my arms and created a wall of ice. It exploded on impact and absorbed the full blow. I dashed straight through the debris of melting ice, using the shards of ice to help propel myself forward. Thalia had recovered her weapon. Her spear was pointing forward, and I nearly ran through it. However, at the last minute, I re-directed the ice to propel me upward. I spun mid-air and kicked Thalia's back. She rolled and recovered.

I yelled as I charged. Thalia swung her spear. I parried then did a quick strike on her right wrist. Thalia cried out in pain and she almost dropped her spear. She transferred the weapon to her left hand then thrust it forward. I side stepped then knocked her arm aside with my shield. Ice formed on my blade then I hit Thalia's shoulder which immediately started to freeze. Finally, I slammed the butt of my sword down on the ice-covered part, cracking the ice. It stunned her. I jumped back, sheathed my sword, then thrust my right hand forward. Streaks of white blasted from my fingertips and collided with Thalia's chest. She fell and skidded along the ground, ending up outside the circle.

Artemis' lieutenant sat, stunned. The other Hunters also seemed just as surprised.

"That… was..." she mumbled. I snapped with my left hand. My sword and shield were reverted back to a ring.

"Uh… I'm sorry-" I began.

"What? No! No need to be sorry!" Thalia said. She jumped up and her spear folded into a mace canister. "That was an amazing sparring session. You're almost as good as Percy!"

I twitched. _Almost_ as good? I closed my eyes and decided not to say anything about that matter.

"Whatever. What's for lunch?"

**/*/**

"Hey Thalia," I sat down next to her. I just finished eating our latest hunt. Thalia was just finishing hers.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any other family members?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"My mom was an alcoholic. I ran away from home when I was pretty young," she replied. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"There's something more to that," I said. For a moment, Thalia's eyes looked like a cornered animal's. The look disappeared quickly.

"How would you know?" she scowled. I gulped. Thalia was close to snapping. I had to be careful with what I say.

"You just seem like the type of person who would be able to withstand a deadbeat mom. She must have done something to set you off. I won't ask what it is," I quickly added. "I'm just making assumptions. You're a strong-willed person, Thalia. You wouldn't run away for something as simple as a drunk mother." Thalia didn't reply immediately. I was honestly scared that I irritated her. Relief washed over me when she just sighed and looked at me.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this," she began. "I didn't even tell my friends in Camp Half-Blood."

"So why are you going to tell me?" Thalia shrugged.

"Something tells me that it's a good idea to do so," she said. "I had a little brother. His father's also Zeus. He was so cute and adorable. He's the reason why I stuck around with my mother. He needed someone to take care of him. I loved his little blonde head even though it got into trouble so many times." She smiled faintly. "Then one day, mom just gave him up. I don't know what happened. He was only two years old." Her eyes were getting watery. "He would be the same age as you by now." I tentatively put an arm around her.

"He might not be dead," I said quietly. "For all we know, someone found him and took care of him. Maybe you'll be reunited with him in the future." Thalia laughed.

"I sure hope so," she mumbled.

"We should get going," I declared. Thalia nodded, getting up. She signaled to the other Hunters who immediately packed up. We were running again in no time.

Thalia looked a little lighter. I guess, the little sharing helped her more than I thought. I allowed myself to smile a little. I was glad that I relieved her of some of her problems.

Something on the bushes caught my eye.

"Stop!" I yelled. Surprisingly, the Hunters did.

"What is it?" Thalia asked me. I walked to the left and knelt. There was something that was caught on one thorn. Carefully, I took it and examined it.

"Wolf hair," I mumbled. I looked up. There were a lot more caught in the thorny bushes all towards the same direction. "Lycaon and his pack changed direction. They're heading west."


	5. Reges Sunt, Non Ita Magna

**Kings are Not So Great**

"Seriously, Thalia?" I asked the said girl.

She shrugged. "What? He could know something."

"I don't trust him," I snarled.

I looked around. The room was spacious. There were gold statues all around. Some looked surprised. Others looked annoyed especially this one girl who looked as if she was frozen saying "Not again!"

"Well, neither do I but we have to try. Pretend you're a hunter," Thalia said, adjusting her quiver.

"Pffft. Right." I was the only one not wearing a silvery outfit. Instead, I donned: Black cargo pants plus a dark green military-style jacket and my purple Camp Jupiter shirt. I _totally_ blend in.

We came across a big white mansion as we followed Lycaon's trail. We took a peek inside and found ourselves being attacked by a tall guy with a sword. We found out that he was the son of King Midas. After negotiating a truce and an audience with his father, what's-his-face led us into the room we were currently in. Apparently, it's supposed to be a throne room.

We stayed silent. I glanced at the other hunters. They looked as apprehensive as I did. I smiled in satisfaction. A door opened and all the hunters stood up.

A short, round man walked in. He was wearing a tall sleeping cap, and a sharkskin suit. Obviously, he was King Midas. He was, after all, the reason why we came here.

Midas was followed by the tall young man with dark curly hair who attacked us earlier. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt exposing his well-toned arms which were littered with battle scars. Similar scars marred his handsome face. I couldn't seem to remember his name. Lichtenstein? Lithuania? No wait, those are countries.

"Well what can I do for you, ladies? Interested in buying gold?" he asked. His belly bounced up and down as he walked. I cringed.

"No thanks. We prefer silver," I said.

"Hmph. Not serious investors. I should turn you into gold and be rid of you lot."

"You're Majesty, please," Thalia spoke up. She gave me a pointed glare. "We would like to know some information. And your gold is _very _valuable to us."

Midas thought for a moment.

"Well then what information would you like?" he asked putting his hands together.

I nudged Thalia who nudged back.

"Uh well…" I began, unsure of what to say.

"Lycaon!" Thalia blurted out.

"Yeah! The werewolf king! Would you happen to know what he's up to?" I asked while stepping on Thalia's foot. She should be the one doing this! Not me! I'm just an honorary member. _She_ was the leader.

"Why would you ask me of all people?" Midas sat back and stroked his beard.

I waited for Thalia to say something. I really _can't_ suck up to people.

"Well…" she began. "You're very knowledgeable." I resisted the urge to slap my face.

"That I am but you see, my, ah, sponsor is against helping people like you," Midas replied, smilingly gleefully. "You may choose to either be turned into gold or die by Lit's sword."

"Lit?" I asked.

"Oh that would be my son, Lityerses. A terrible name, I know. So which is it?" I was a little too stunned to reply.

"Both then."

"Scatter!" Thalia shouted. Midas and Lit ran forward. I ducked under Midas' arm and shoved him back. I saw Thalia fighting Lit but the latter had the upper hand.

I ran forward and summoned my sword. I blocked Lit's strike and pushed him out of the way.

"Run!" I yelled at Thalia.

We sprinted for the exit. We slammed the door shut as soon as we were out then we grabbed a pole lying around and stuck it through the handles. Then the Hunters and I turned around and ran as fast as we could.

Once the white house was out of sight, we paused and caught our breaths. I glared at Thalia.

"I _told _you that was a bad idea!"

She snorted. "It was a good try! I just think we should've burned that house."

I rolled my eyes. "That'll take up too much time. Let's just get going." Thalia and I turned and the other Hunters followed.

Lycaon would have covered a good distance in the time we wasted. We had to make up for it.

**/*/**

After a while, we made it to Pikes Peak. The signs Lycaon's pack left led to the mountains.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked me.

I knelt on the ground and felt the vibrations. Thalia knew of this ability of mine. I could tell where things were just by touching the ground. It was sort of like I had a built-in seismograph.

I've had this ability for as long as I could remember. The things I sensed used to overwhelm me but Lupa helped me control it before she sent me to Camp. This ability was probably what caught Diana's attention. The goddess of the moon said that it would help me be a good hunter and that I should embrace it and use it to my advantage.

That's what I was doing now.

I looked at my companions and nodded.

_"__He's close"_ I mouthed and pointed forward.

We crept forward making as little noise as we could. At first I couldn't understand or identify who were talking but as we drew nearer, I heard Lycaon laugh.

"I can smell your fear. A few more minutes of life, heroes. Pray to whatever gods you wish. Zeus did not grant me mercy, and you will have none from me." Someone cursed and drop something heavy. He sounded vaguely familiar. Another seemed to pull something (a mallet?) out of a bag. A third heft a heavy object like a mace. That was probably my cue. I quickly took aim at the nearest wolf and fired. I ducked back down. The Hunters followed suit and fired.

I notched another arrow then fired at Lycaon. He caught it. However, as soon as he did, he screamed in pain and dropped my arrow. I shook my head. _Lycaon, it's obviously silver. Dodging it would have been better._

I notched a third then fired it at the Werewolf King. It lodged on his shoulder causing him to stagger.

_Not so tough now, huh?_

"Curse them!" Lycaon shouted. "This isn't over, boy." Then he disappeared. The other hunters entered the clearing. I turned to face Thalia.

"Time for me to go," I said. I stretched out my right hand. She swatted it away and gave me a hug instead.

"Thank you." She pulled away. "Be careful out there, Icicle."

My breath caught in my throat. Reyna used to call me that. I forced a smile, stepped back, and waved before moving away. I returned my bow to its previous state and summoned Maelstrom. Soon enough, I heard the flapping of wings.

_You're not going to go with them for the rest of the way?_ Maelstrom asked as soon as he landed.

I shook my head. "I'd rather go alone from now on."

Maelstrom whinnied. _Nobody likes being alone._

"Well, I do." I hoisted myself up onto Maelstrom's back. "To my safe house. There's something I need to check."

**/*/**

I sat cross-legged in front of an ice-green bowl full of water. Or rather, what was once water.

I growled in frustration willed the water to unfreeze for the nth time. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm nervous. Maybe apprehensive is the better term. Either way, I end up freezing almost anything liquid I come in contact with whenever I feel jittery. I took a deep breath and dropped a seashell into the water without accidentally freezing the water.

Oh, I should back up a bit. Right now, I'm in my safe house trying to communicate with my father, Neptune. The safe house is actually just a little room-like thing full of supplies I stocked up over the years. I made sure to have one at very strategic spots. Was I afraid that someone might find my safe houses? Well, mortals can't find it but demigods can. I'm fine if a demigod finds my safe house. The supplies can save their lives. I keep nothing valuable in my safe houses anyway. Except maybe for the seashells I was trying to use at the moment.

On my thirteenth birthday, I receive a blue envelope with a bunch of seashells in it (Weeee). It came with the ice-green bowl I now had on my lap and a note saying "When the time is right we shall talk." After asking a bunch of Limnade Naiads what in the world the seashells were for, I found out that they were actually for communicating with Neptune. I drop one of those little things into the bowl (which apparently has to be filled with water), wait for a few seconds, then poof! I can talk to Neptune. I tried once before but it didn't work. Maybe it's because the "time wasn't right" or something like that.

But now, I really needed to talk to him. I don't think I can visit my mother in the Philippines feeling like… whatever I feel. I don't know if he's proud of me or what. I tried so hard to do my best in everything, to earn as much medals as I could, to even reach the position of Camp Prefect. I acted as disciplined as I could which resulted in people from the first three cohorts jeering at me even more. I earned the respect of the Fourth Cohort after saving their butts from a drakon nearly losing my life in the process. That's another story, though.

I turned my attention back to the bowl on my lap. The water had frozen again and I nearly threw the damn bowl to the wall. Then I noticed that my face wasn't reflected on the ice. It had frosted over but I could see an outline of a man's head. I put the bowl back on my lap and wiped the frost off.

Sure enough, I could see Neptune's face on the ice. He seemed to be sitting down wearing Roman armor. His jet black hair was cut Roman style. His beard was a little scruffy giving him a sort of rugged look. His skin was a deep tan and he had frown lines in between his brows.

"Father," I breathed out.

"At last you've found the right time to communicate with me," he said, his deep baritone voice resonating with power. I stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"You were banished from Camp." It was a statement, not a question. For some reason, that made me feel angry. I forced myself to remain calm.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Word travels fast," he simply said. His expression was hard to read. Was he disappointed? Angry? What was he feeling?

"Is that all you're going to say about this?" I said, my voice rising a bit. It was getting more and more difficult to keep my anger in check. My hands were trembling and frost began to spread on the floor from where my hands were resting. "For years, I've been trying to get your attention. People have insulted me, disliked me, simply because I was your daughter. I was accused of working for the enemy countless of times. Yes, you sent me the sword and shield I wield. You sent me these- these sea shells to communicate with you but you only answered now. Father, I needed you to say something. Anything at all to reassure me that I was doing okay despite what everyone else thought. If it weren't for Jason and Reyna, who knows what I would have done? Now, I've been exiled from Camp Jupiter, my _home_ and all you're going to say is 'Word travels fast'?"

My breath came out in little puffs of smoke. The whole room was covered in ice. I didn't care.

Neptune frowned and leaned back. "I'm sorry, Selene. It's just that, us, gods, we can't really speak to our children."

"Minotaur dung," I mumbled. Neptune shot me a stern look. All my etiquette seemed to be thrown out the window at this moment. I just didn't care anymore. "Juno visits Jason several times. When she does, she manages to insult me so why don't you have time commend me?"

Neptune paused as if he was contemplating. "Selene, you know as well as I do that I am feared by the Romans. The other gods wouldn't appreciate it if I communicated with you. They think that my children have to be taught to survive without hearing anything from me. They know that you would have been tormented but they believed that those hardships would make you tamer than all of your other siblings."

I said nothing. Yes, what father said made sense but still.

"I needed you," I whispered. Neptune's eyes softened as if understanding my plight.

"Child, you are very much unlike your siblings. You are the only one among my children who possesses power of the earth and ice. I granted you those gifts because I believed they would suit you more. Indeed you have shown amazing control over your powers. Despite your banishment, I am proud of all you have accomplished. You have proven that my children are capable of great restraint. You achieved so much in your eleven years in Camp Jupiter. I apologize for not being able provide you with as much guidance as I hoped I could." He sighed heavily. "Just be careful. Your fatal flaw would be your downfall."

I managed a small smile. For some reason, I felt lighter.

"Thank you, Father," I said softly.

"Stay true to yourself. Right now, I would advise you to go to the Wolf House, as you originally planned." His eyes twinkled. My mouth opened slightly in shock. I didn't tell him I intended to visit Lupa. How did he know? "Then you should visit your mother. She worries."

I grimaced. "Did you tell her?" Neptune tilted his head.

"She may have received an anonymous letter informing her of what happened to you."

I wanted to curl up in a little ball and disappear from the world. My mother would probably be having a panic attack right now.

"Relax, Selene," Neptune said. "She understands."

I stared at him curiously. "Okay then?"

Neptune laughed. "You're just like her." He paused "Selene, I'm sorry I have to end this conversation short. Jupiter ordered all of the Olympians not to communicate with our children."

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you, father."

He smiled one last time and waved his hand making the image disappear.

I bit my lower lip. I was alone again.

I stared at my reflection. My black hair was tied, as always, but a fringe remained on the right side of my face. The small pale scar above my left eyebrow stood out. I touched it lightly. I got it a few years ago when I proved my loyalty to the Legion.

No matter what I do, it was never going to go away. I used to hate it but now, I came to accept it as a part of me. With all the shenanigans happening, my scar seemed to tell the world that no matter what it throws at me, I'll get back up.


	6. Odi Praedonibus

**I Hate Pirates**

Maelstrom and I left at the break of dawn. We should arrive at the Wolf House in about an hour, right?

I thought so too. But that was before, I got kidnapped. How was I supposed to know that they would be on dry land?

**/*/**

_Chief, what's that?_ Maelstrom said, pointing one hoof towards something that vaguely resembled a pile of ice chests. There were no vehicles around so they couldn't have been placed there by mortals.

I frowned. Those looked a tad bit too suspicious.

"Maelstrom, let's not-"

_Donuts!_ Maelstrom dived down towards a plate of the said food that suddenly came into view. It was placed on the ground. Who leaves donuts lying around?

I uselessly tugged at my pegasus' mane. I'm going to have to manipulate the Mist. That wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do.

As we descended, I snapped my fingers and concentrated. Hopefully the mortals would only see a girl descending with a parachute on her back. I hopped off Maelstrom's back as soon as we landed. My pegasus trotted over to the plate of donuts while I looked around. There were no mortals in sight. That added to my growing suspicion.

Wary, I walked over to the chests then opened the first one I peeked inside and lo! It was full of gold denarii mixed with mortal cash. I opened a second and it was full of rum.

"What the Fortuna?" I said. I turned around as Maelstrom finished the donuts and he turned to trot back to me. He failed to notice the figure that loomed up behind him. My eyes widened in fear.

How could I have been so stupid?! Why did I let the pegasus dive down for donuts?!

"Maelstrom!" I shouted. Too late, the figure threw a golden net over my pegasus. I raced forward trying to get to my steed. Something moved at the edge of my vision and I turned as a round shield hit my face. I fell on my back, dazed.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out completely was a dark-haired man with a wild unkempt beard peering down at me.

**/*/**

I woke up on a hammock and with a throbbing headache. I rolled off the hammock and my legs immediately felt like jelly. My stomach felt like its insides were being rocked from side-to-side. I recognized this feeling. I tried to make sense of my surroundings but the need to hurl overpowered my other senses. The only source of light was a small round window with iron grates over it. I was able to make out a rail just below the window running around the whole room. The floor was covered with filthy, oily grime. That along with my sea sickness made me feel really queasy.

I walked toward the window and saw the waves rolling.

"Oh my," I said then grabbed the nearest bucket and let everything go.

"I didn't think a child of Poseidon would be sea sick," a voice came. I looked up and saw the man who peered down at me. Now that I wasn't on the verge of fainting, I saw him more clearly. He looked of Mediterranean descent. His skin was darkly tanned. He had a slash on his face from his left cheekbone to the right over his nose bridge.

"I'm Roman so it's Neptune, actually," I said. The man gave me an amused laugh.

"Figures," he said. "Cheirmarrhus."

"What?" I said. I knew that was his name, I read about him before but I acted dumb to keep him unsuspecting.

"It's my name. Don't you read your history?" he asked.

I shrugged and gripped the rail feeling the urge to empty my insides again. I couldn't afford to look weak in front of this scoundrel.

"Don't care about it," I said. That was a lie. I loved history. I liked reading about the heroes of old. Perhaps it was because, I was looking for someone, anyone, who had abilities such as mine. The closest I found was Khione, Goddess of Snow but after meeting her, well, let's just say we didn't get along.

"Eh, well, they don't mention me much anyway. All because of that blasted son of Poseidon-"

"Is that what this is?" I asked. Cheirmarrhus looked at me with a confused expression. "Those donuts. Were those to lure my pegasus and therefore, me? Do you want revenge against Poseidon/Neptune/whatever's children?" The pirate laughed.

"Oh I wasn't trying to capture you. Sure you're on my 'To Capture' list since someone's offering a good amount of money but the donuts were for the pegasus and the pegasus alone. I found out that the pegasi now-a-days liked eating those round pastries. Your pegasus is part of my revenge plan against a certain son of Poseidon," he said. I tilted my head in confusion. Why in the world would they want to capture my pegasus? And who put the bounty on my head?

Before I could ask any of my questions, the ship lurched and I tasted bile in my mouth. I bit the inside of my cheek in an effort to stop myself from barfing.

Cheirmarrhus looked on, amused. "You must be wondering put such a large price on your head." He turned around and began walking out of the room. He stopped just before opening the door. "It's Gaea," he said and he left.

I grabbed the bucket again and puked to my stomach's content.

I moved back to the hammock to lie down. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Great-grandmother Earth must be so desperate to get me on her side, huh? I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my sea sickness.

**/*/**

"Oi! Your dinner's here!" I heard a voice call out. I looked and saw another man, not Cheirmarrhus, bring in a tray then he left just as soon as he arrived. It had a lone piece of bread and a glass of water.

I wobbled over to the tray. It was dinner already? Wow. I was _that_ sick.

I picked up the piece of bread and nibbled it. My face contorted in disgust. The bread was stale and nearly unpalatable. I stared suspiciously at the water. Sure I was thirsty but there was no way I was going to drink that junk. I opened my palm and focused, creating a ball of ice then promptly popping it in my mouth. Soon enough I finished the bread. I moved toward the door to see if there was anything that could indicate an escape route. The door had no knob. I pushed it, but it still wouldn't budge. A little dot of light streamed in from a peephole. Wait a peephole. I banged my head on the door. _I'm an idiot_. Then again, my senses were being overwhelmed by my sea sickness.

I looked through the peephole and an empty hall greeted me. There were no other doors besides mine. A single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling provided the only source of light. I stepped back and the light glinted off my ring. My ring. Once again I felt like a bloody moron. Cheirmarrhus didn't know that my ring is the dormant form of my weapons. I felt my neck. The moon necklace was still there.

I twisted the gear on my ring and Avalanche sprang out. I drove the sword through the door which split with a loud crack. I winced as splinters flew towards my face. I kicked the door down. The sound of the door cracking echoed through the hallway. I probably should have tried to escape more quietly.

I retracted my weapons. I heard the sound of laughter and glasses clinking coming from somewhere above me. It was like the pirates were having a party. Their sounds of merriment drowned the noise my escape created.

_Where would they place my pegasus?_ There obviously wouldn't be any stables in this ship. Did Maelstrom manage to get out? If he did, I'm practically doomed. I couldn't tell where I was. Put me in a river, I can easily tell what direction I'm supposed to head towards (then again, there are only two). But I'm so lost at sea. Haha. Lost at sea. Get it? No?

I heard the sound of a horse neighing in irritation. I felt the blood drain from my face. Could Maelstrom be…

I was answered by the sound of hooves clopping somewhere above my head. I walked down the hall not letting my guard down. My pegasus was up on the deck. No doubt he was the pirates' source of entertainment.

I heard a squeaking sound somewhere to my left. I cautiously looked in that direction then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a rat.

I turned my attention back to the hall and I found myself facing, well, not the hall. There was a black-clad barrel chest in front of me. The smell of really bad body odor wafted up my nose causing my eyes to water. I slowly raised my eyes to look at his face. I gulped. This guy was scarier than Cheirmarrhus (not that I found him scary.) His hair was wild and untamed. His face looked brutish and had slash marks all around it. His beard, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Hi." A safe start. He reared back and looked as if he was going to roar and charge at me at the same time. Without thinking, I slipped one of my shoes off (they were loose anyway) kicked it up, and grabbed it with my right hand. The next part was just weird. I jumped, grabbing the man's shoulders for leverage, shoved my shoe into his mouth, then flipped so I was standing behind him. He wobbled, surprised to find a shoe in his mouth. I summoned my weapons again then whacked the back of his head with my shield. He crumpled onto the floor. I nudged him with my foot and he started snoring.

I let out a breath. He was still alive. I hoped nobody heard that little commotion. I shoved my shoe back on and continued on my way. At the end of the hall, there was a ladder leading up to a wooden hatch. I climbed the ladder as quietly as I could. When I reached the top, I put my hand on the hatch, hesitating for a moment. I had no actual plan. That was a first I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations on the hatch.

I mapped out the scene going on the upper deck. The pirates were everywhere. Maelstrom was approximately seven feet away. There was a more or less clear path from the hatch to my pegasus. By clear, I mean, had one or two pirates in every feet.

So plan, right. I'll burst out of the hatch, make an ice road while going to Maelstrom and slide along waving my sword so the pirates would (hopefully) get out of the way. Then I'll cut whatever it is that's holding Maelstrom down and we can fly off.

I felt cold energy building up in my arms. I counted to three then burst out of the hatch. What I did not anticipate, however, was a white pegasus and its rider.

As soon as I made my grand entrance, I heard the _whump-whump_ of huge wings.

_Duck._ I heard a voice say.

"What?" I said, turning around. My eyes widened as a wall of white crashed into my face. I dropped my sword somewhere. I tumbled backwards. The pegasus that crashed into me whinnied in anger.

"Woah! Steady Pegasus!" Came another voice. It sounded younger than the first one, a little older than me, perhaps. I scrambled up. I looked around. My sword skittered and landed right next to a lanky pirate who had pasta all over his face. I began frantically shaking my shield arm. My sword responded to the motion. A few seconds later it flew towards my shield, right into the built-in sheath. I turned around to run towards Maelstrom. The other pegasus rider made his pegasus gallop around the whole place, causing even more panic. I reached Maelstrom and cut off the strings that held him down before promptly leaping onto his back.

_Chief what took you so long?_ He asked, berating me.

"I was locked up and dizzy. I'm sea sick! Give me a break!" I said. Maelstrom crouched, ready to leap into the air. He jumped then yelped. I was nearly thrown off.

"Pluto's loins!" I shouted. I looked back and saw Cheirmarrhus holding onto Maelstrom's tail. He was looking at the other pegasus rider.

"Bellerophon you meddler!" he yelled, pulling harder on Maelstrom's tail. Maelstrom whinnied in displeasure and promptly kicked Cheirmarrhus on the chest. The pirate flew backwards and collided with a group of pirates trying to aim a canon at the white pegasus. Maelstrom flew upwards and the other pegasus followed. Arrows started flying towards us, but the mounts just evaded. I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Replies to guest reviews can be found in the tumblr blog I keep mentioning.**


	7. Lupus in Domum Pavor

**Panic at the Wolf House**

Soon enough, we were at a safe distance from the pirate ship. I started to see land in the distance. I turned to look at the other rider. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His pitch black hair had a wavy bowl cut style. His eyes flicked to my direction and my breath hitched.

They were sea green just like Neptune's.

"Cheirmarrhus called you Bellerophon. Are you really…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, I am Bellerophon. Does that surprise you?" He had a rebellious glint in his eyes, typical of Neptune's Greek children.

"Quite frankly, yes. You're supposed to be dead." I winced. That came out harsher than I meant. "What I mean to say is that-" Bellerophon threw his head back and laughed.

"Relax! I know what you meant." His language was surprisingly modern for a guy who died several millennia ago. I didn't say that out loud.

"Wait so if you're Bellerophon, that means that your pegasus is _the_ Pegasus," I said. Bellerophon shook his head.

"No. The first Pegasus refuses to answer my calls. This one," he gestured to the pure white one. "Is just one I found after I escaped. His name's Lucis."

Maelstrom nickered in irritation and inched away from Lucis who snorted and shook his head.

_This other pegasus is snarky isn't he? _Lucis said

"Hey! Don't talk to my pegasus like that!" I said. Bellerophon and Lucis looked surprised when I said that.

"You can understand horses?" Bellerophon asked. "But you're not a child of Poseidon! I mean your eyes. They're-"

"Lighter," I deadpanned, feeling a little annoyed with Bellerophon. Poseidon's son made a weird little gurgling sound as if he was embarrassed.

I waved my hand. "I get it all the time." Bellerophon's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry it's just that you don't look very Greek." He eyed the badges pinned on my chest.

"I know. I'm Roman," I said. My stoic face was back on.

"What the jujubes is that?" Bellerophon asked.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. An awkward silence fell over us. After a few minutes. We reached land. My senses told me that we were somewhere around Los Angeles.

I hopped off Maelstrom and strode towards Bellerophon.

"So how are you alive again?" I asked him. The black-haired boy got off Lucis who trotted towards Maelstrom. He ran a hand through his hair making it messier than it already was.

"It's a long story-"

"I've got all night," I said, narrowing my eyes. Yes, I didn't trust him. He may be a son of Poseidon but he was Greek. Camp Jupiter taught me that Greek children of Poseidon weren't very trustworthy.

Bellerophon swallowed. He shifted his weight. I could tell he was nervous.

"The boundaries between life and death are starting to fade. It started with the monsters. Now, they just keep reforming even if you just killed them. The smaller the monster, the faster they reform. A dragon would probably take a few more hours but telekhines, gorgons, it would take them a few minutes." Bellerophon paused. "Souls started coming back too. Hades is having trouble keeping the dead in. There are some souls who have a sponsor, so to speak."

"A sponsor?" I asked. Bellerophon nodded.

"Yes. The sponsor provides for those particular souls when they leave the Underworld on the condition that they work for her."

"Let me guess. The sponsor's Gaea." Bellerophon glanced warily at the ground.

"We should probably try to avoid saying her name," he said. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever. Are you on Gaea's payroll?" I asked Bellerophon who shook his head so hard, it looked like it was going to fall.

"No! No, it's just that. I saw my former enemies escape. I thought that maybe I can redeem myself."

"For being arrogant and thinking that you were worthy enough to just fly up to Olympus?" I said, plainly. Bellerophon paled.

"You know about that?" he asked. His hand rested lightly on the bronze sword at his side. I eyed it warily.

"Everyone knows about it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Bellerophon looked down and gripped his sword tighter. I got ready to whip out my own but I definitely did not expect Bellerophon to slump onto the ground and start sniffling.

My mouth opened slightly. Bellerophon looked up at me. His eyes were red and teary.

"I made a mistake, I know. When I died, I didn't even have to pass the judges of the Underworld. I was sent to the Fields of Asphodel without question. Father never spoke to me after I fell. He was disappointed and ashamed. I thought that maybe, if I brought my former enemies back to the Underworld, he could forgive me. Maybe I could have a shot for Elysium." Bellerophon wiped his eyes. I tried to keep a straight face. I've always been awkward when it came to dealing with crying people.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, I'm sorry. Honestly, I think you did a pretty good job. I mean, you helped me get off Cheirmarrhus' ship, sort of, even though Lucis rammed into my face." I paused. What else is someone supposed to say? "I'm sure father's already proud of you. We all have our ups-and-downs."

Bellerophon sniffed. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Bellerophon stood up.

"Then I better finish what I started," he said. "Lucis!"

Lucis trotted back towards us. I looked at Maelstrom. My pegasus looked as if he was going to trample the other one.

_About time,_ Lucis said. The winged-horse looked at me and rolled his horse eyes. I glared at him.

Bellerophon mounted Lucis. "Thank you. I hope you'll succeed in… whatever it is you're doing." Then he flew off into the night. Maelstrom nudged my hand. I rest my left hand on his mane.

_What now, Chief?_ he asked. I reached into the pocket of my pants and brought out the tent Thalia gave me and flicked it to the ground.

"We rest first. Then we head for the Wolf House tomorrow," I replied, watching the tent unfold. Maelstrom yawned.

_Sounds like a good plan._

"Have you eaten?" Maelstrom nodded.

_I've had enough of donuts._ That's new. I laughed.

"Sure you have," I said, ducking into my tent.

**/*/**

Is there such thing as an anti-dream sleeping cap? I sure want one. What was my dream about? It was set in the Wolf House, my next destination.

**/~/**

I dreamed that Thalia was frozen. She was being dragged by one of the Hunters' wolves.

"Thalia!" a voice called out. I turned and saw Jason rushing forward but he was pulled back by the Cherokee-girl and the Hispanic-Boy who were with him in one of my former dreams. Piper and Leo, was it?

"Who did this?" Jason yelled. His body crackled with electricity. "I'll kill you myself!"

I didn't understand why Jason was so worked up. As far as I know, he didn't know Thalia. Sure they had the same godly parent (albeit, different aspects of him) but Thalia made it clear that she did not know about the existence of Camp Jupiter, much less Roman demigods.

I hesitated. I looked at Thalia's eyes, then at Jason's. They were the same shade (of course they would) but it was the shape of their eyes that made me realize something. Jupiter's eyes weren't shaped like that. They didn't look very alike but thinking about it now, there was something about the way Thalia held herself, the way she spoke before, it was eerily similar to Jason's. Then there's Thalia's only physical description of her little brother: 'Blonde head'. Why didn't I notice before?!

From somewhere behind the monsters, a girl laughed. She was wearing a snowy dress and a silver crown on top of her hair.

_ "Bon soir, mes amis," _said the girl. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have." Her voice sounded familiar. It took me a few moments but I realized this person was Khione. I felt anger boil within me. Remember when I mentioned that I didn't get along with Khione? Yep. I still haven't gotten over what she did in the Philippines. Hail began pouring down on a bunch of crops! It's a tropical country! That's not supposed to happen.

I noticed that Jason didn't have Ivlivs. Instead, he was holding a piece of wood. I realized, with dread, that his weapon was probably destroyed. A dagger of ice formed on Khione's hand.

"What've you done?" Jason demanded.

"Oh, so many things," the snow goddess purred. "Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them _be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled.

"Yes, my dears." Khione kept looking at Jason. "Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world." I felt like there was a knife in my heart. Thalia wasn't the one who shot Lycaon! I was! She didn't deserve to be frozen. I did! Then again, I can't freeze.

"Traitor!" a woman inside a cage shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

Khione sighed. "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia."

Hera. Greek form of Juno. Right. Wow. She's actually imprisoned. I couldn't help but feel impressed.

Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils.

"That's better," the snow goddess said. "Now, demigods, about your death—"

"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here," Jason said. "You gave Zeus the idea of closing Olympus."

The monsters were restless but Khione raised a hand. "Patience, my loves. If he wants to talk, what matter? The sun is setting, and time is on our side. Of course, Jason Grace. Like snow, my voice is quiet and gentle, and very cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods, especially when I am only confirming their own deepest fears. I also whispered in Aeolus's ear that he should issue an order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power."

"You could've killed us in Quebec," Jason said. "Why let us live?"

Khione wrinkled her nose. "Messy business, killing you in my father's house, especially when he insists on meeting all visitors. I did _try_, you remember. It would've been lovely if he'd agreed to turn you to ice. But once he'd given you guarantee of safe passage, I couldn't openly disobey him. My father is an old fool. He lives in fear of Zeus and Aeolus, but he's still powerful. Soon enough, when my new masters have awakened, I will depose Boreas and take the throne of the North Wind, but not just yet. Besides, my father did have a point. Your quest was suicidal. I fully expected you to fail."

"And to help us with that," Leo said, "you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Those frozen wires in his head—that was _your _fault. You're gonna pay for that."

"You're also the one who kept Enceladus informed about us," Piper added. "We've been plagued by snowstorms the whole trip."

"Yes, I feel so close to all of you now!" Khione said with glee. "Once you made it past Omaha, I decided to ask Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House." Khione smiled at him. "You see, Jason, your blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be … delicious."

Dread settled in my stomach. I already knew that Greek demigods existed but the rest of Camp Jupiter didn't. Octavian believed that they did and now, this will be the proof that he was right all along. He's going to be made praetor if they found out. The Greeks would take the blame for Jason's death. And the Romans... The Roman army is powerful. The Greeks won't stand a chance.

"You'll set demigods against demigods," Jason replied.

"It's so easy!" said Khione. "As I told you, I only encourage what you would do anyway."

"But why?" Piper spread her hands. "Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters."

Khione laughed. "Your persuasive powers are improving, girl. But I am a goddess. You can't charm-speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! They never honored me, even in Greek times. Humans and their talk of global warming. Pah! I'll cool them down quickly enough. When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

Great. Cherokee-girl can charmspeak. I had trouble with people who had that ability.

"The ancient places." Leo surmised. "That's what Enceladus meant about destroying the roots of the gods. He meant Greece."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus," Khione said. "I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful."

I wanted to laugh. Was Khione actually flirting? In her messed up way, she probably was.

"Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot." Leo was laughing. I can't believe he just called the Goddess of _Snow_, hot. I understood that Leo didn't mean _literal_ hot but Khione, well, she's Khione. She always takes things the wrong way.

"Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold."

She blasted snow at the demigods, but Hispanic-boy, Leo, held up his hand. Fire suddenly erupted in front of him. The snow melted. I winced. Khione's not going to fare well in this fight.

Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts."

Khione hissed. "Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!"

Jason hefted his icy wooden plank and the monsters charged.


	8. Ego Ledo Per Umbram

**I Get Hit by a Shadow**

I bolted up. The Wolf House was being attacked. I looked outside my tent. The sun was starting to peek out. I packed up as quickly as I could and called Maelstrom.

"Maelstrom we need to leave _now!_" My dream was set at night. I hoped Thalia was unthawed by now. Then there's Jason. Oh _gods_, Jason! He didn't have a proper weapon!

I leaped onto Maelstrom's back. Several hours must have passed since that fight in the Wolf House but who knows what could have happened.

Maelstrom took off.

"Please hurry, Maelstrom," I whispered. My pegasus must have sensed my distress because he speeded up. I closed my eyes and hoped that everyone was safe.

**/*/**

I arrived at the Wolf House within a few hours. The place looked the same as it usually did on the outside but the air was colder than usual. There was a trial of ice leading away from the Wolf House.

Despite my worry, I managed to let out a small chuckle. No doubt that ice came from Khione the melodramatic Ice Princess. I jogged closer to the Wolf House. The walls looked a little charred. That was probably the doing of the Hispanic dude, Leo.

I looked around. The atmosphere was very tense as if every single thing in the area was holding its breath waiting for something bad to happen. I walked into the Wolf House. There were signs of a battle everywhere. The air smelled metallic. Obviously Jason used his sparky powers.

I heard something move behind me. On instinct, I summoned my sword, flicking the gear on my ring. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with a huge brick red she-wolf. Lupa.

"_Selene put your sword away!"_ she said.

The she-wolf stood up on her hind legs and I took a step back. I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my lips. I gulped and snapped with my left hand. My weapons disappeared.

"Sorry," I said. Lupa settled back on all fours.

"_I heard about what happened in Camp Jupiter,"_ she said. Her expression suddenly became difficult to read. Was she mad at me? Disappointed?

"I'm sorry I failed to keep Jason close. I wasn't even supposed to-"

"_There is no need to apologize."_ Lupa interrupted. "_Jason should have known better. He relied on your company too much."_

"He relies on Reyna's too!" I argued. "Lupa, was he here last night?"

Lupa tilted her head. _That he was_.

"What happened?"

_I wasn't present. My wolves and I were fighting in another area. But I _do _know that Jason is safe. So is his sister._

I breathed a sigh of relief. So Thalia's unthawed and Jason's unharmed. Another thought crossed my mind.

"He doesn't remember me, does he?"

"_I assume Juno restored his memory by now."_ I could help the feeling of excitement.

"Then he'll come back to Camp Jupiter, right? He can help prove my innocence! I can go back!" I laughed. Take that Octavian! I can have my position back. Everything will go back to normal and-

"_No."_ All my hopeful thoughts and wishes abruptly vanished with that single statement. I looked at Lupa incredulously.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I demanded. Lupa's ears twitched in irritation. Her tail swung back and forth.

_"When I say 'no' I mean 'no'. It's as simple as that, Selene,"_ she replied.

"W-Why not? D-Did I-" I was stuttering. I haven't stuttered in years. This wasn't a good sign.

_"You'll know in time, Selene."_

"I don't want to know in time! I want to know _now_!" I said. The ground trembled. Lupa stepped back. I glanced around. Jagged spikes of ice appeared around me probably as a result of my outburst. I took a deep breath. The ground stopped shaking. The ice melted then quickly evaporated.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just…" I trailed off, feeling ashamed of myself.

_"Selene, I suggest you go home,"_ Lupa said.

"Camp Jupiter is my home," I replied sullenly. I couldn't look at Lupa. Not after what I just did.

_"You know what I mean. Go back to the Philippines. See your mother. She worries."_ I grimaced.

"I can't face her."

_"Selene, stop this pity party. Your mother said she'll support you no matter what. Her relatives may not have approved of you since she had you before getting married, but she's proud of everything you've achieved."_

I stayed silent.

"I need some time to think, Lupa," I finally said. Lupa bared her teeth and let out a little noise that sound like a wolf laugh.

_"No you don't. You already know what to do,"_ she said then walked away. I was left alone in the Wolf House. I looked around. It was time to say good-bye to this place. I planned to drop by after I visited my mother but after that, no more. With a heavy heart I walked out and left the premises.

**/*/**

"Watch it, kid!" I mumbled an apology then continued plowing through the busy street.

I wasn't sure how I was going to visit my mom. I didn't want to call Maelstrom. The Philippines is half-way around the world and I've already been running my pegasus down to the ground. He deserved a break.

I couldn't exactly hop on a bout since I'm sea sick, if nobody noticed. There was no way I was going to glide over the sea using my powers to propel me forward. First off, a trail of ice moving around the world from America to Asia is way too suspicious. Secondly, that's so tiring!

There's one last option left. Flying. I shuddered. Sure I always rode an airplane whenever I went to the Philippines. Doesn't mean, I warmed up to it. I probably spent more than ninety percent of the flights praying to Jupiter and asking him not to blast me out of the sky. And those were when Jason was still around. Now that I lost Air Head, his daddy might not be so forgiving.

My thoughts were interrupted by something knocking me into an alley.

"Ow! Gods that hurt!" I yelled. How many times did I have to get hit in a week?

"I-I'm sorry," a voice said. "I didn't expect you to be in the way." I looked around and saw the person who probably spoke. He was almost a head shorter than me and was wearing a black trench coat. He had a really bad case of bed hair. A black blade glinted at his side.

I frowned.

"Hey aren't you the kid who brought Hazel in?" I said, his face finally registering. Mr. Bed Hair scowled, obviously disliking the way I called him 'kid'.

"My name's Nico di Angelo. It's either you call me that or you don't talk to me at all," he said, his voice laced with irritation. I put my hands up.

"Sorry, Nico. Didn't mean to call you 'kid'." I leaned against the alley wall and let out a huff. "So what brings Pluto's Ambassador to these parts?"

Nico didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so you're not the chatty type, huh?" Nico looked at me.

"Why aren't you in Camp Jupiter?" he asked.

"Oh so you don't answer my question but you ask your own and expect _me_ to answer it?" I said incredulously. Nico glared at me. I glared back. The ground began to rumble. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because of Nico. Probably both of us. A crack started appearing on the ground behind Nico. I looked down and saw frost begin to spread from where I was standing.

I shook my head. I didn't need to make another enemy right now. Nico was a powerful demigod. One of the strongest I've ever encountered. I didn't need him on my bad side.

"Okay, I'll answer your question, yeesh. No need to get all grumpy," I said, trying to placate him. It worked. The ground stopped rumbling. The crack re-sealed and the frost receded. "I was kicked out of Camp."

"What?" Nico said.

"I was kicked out of Camp," I repeated, looking him right in the eye. Nico's eyes were unreadable.

"Why? You're one of its most important members," he said. I scoffed.

"Apparently not important enough to keep." I fiddled with my ring. "Look. Want to talk somewhere more private? Somewhere with food, perhaps?"

Nico looked down and scratched his head.

"You paying?"

**/*/**

"They blamed me for the loss of our other praetor, Jason. You remember him? Yeah. I'm honestly not surprised. Octavian and his lackeys have been looking for an excuse to cast me out. It was only a matter of time." I took another bite out of my cheeseburger.

I surprised myself with my bitter tone. I still couldn't seem to get over what happened a few days ago.

Nico didn't say anything for a while. He chewed on his own burger.

"I'm sorry," he said after swallowing. Something was running through his eyes. Was that pity? Sympathy? I wasn't sure. My inner turmoil was clouding everything else. Well, that _and_ my inner hunger.

"Apology won't change anything," I replied, shrugging. We stayed quiet, silently munching on our meals.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," he mumbled through his drink.

"Hm?"

"The answer to your question earlier. I'm looking for a friend of mine." He bit his bottom lip, a sign that he was nervous. "His name's Percy Jackson."

My heart jumped into my throat. There it was. That name again. Thalia mentioned him before. He was the other missing dude. Since Nico knew him, he might know where he came from.

I crumpled up the wrapper that once held my burger.

"Does the place Camp Half-Blood ring a bell?" I asked. Nico looked away as if he remembered something painful. He grabbed his drink.

"No," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nico," I began. "Please don't lie to me." He refused to look at me. I wasn't sure why Nico didn't want to admit that he knew where Camp Half-Blood was. Maybe something happened to him there. Was he kicked out like I was?

Nico took a deep breath then exhaled, putting down the plastic cup.

"You'll be wandering alone, won't you?" I nodded in affirmation. "Camp Half-Blood's located on Long Island. There's a pine tree on a hill. You can't miss it because the Golden Fleece is hanging from one of its branches and a huge dragon is curled around the base. He won't eat you," he added when he saw my startled expression. "As long as you don't try to steal the Fleece."

I whistled. "Okay then." I stared at Nico curiously. "What happened there?"

"W-What do you mean?" he asked. His voice cracked a little at the last word.

"Nico, if you were cast out, it's fine. I won't judge you. I was kicked out of my own Camp."

"It's nothing, really. The people there are really accepting."

"But-? There has to be a reason why you left?" I stared at him. It probably couldn't have been that bad. "Did they blame you for Percy's disappearance?" Nico shook his head.

"Please stop asking," he said meekly. I clenched my jaw. I really wasn't going to get anything.

"Okay. I'll stop. Just know that you can tell me anything. I know we barely know one another but I know what it feels like to be counted as an outsider. We may have a lot more in common than we think."

I gave him a small smile before standing up. I was about to walk out of the fast food chain when Nico called out.

"Selene!" I turned around. His eyes were unreadable before but know they were full of… concern? Was Nico seriously worried about me? We barely knew one another. "Be careful."

I smiled. "I will."


	9. Domus Dulcis Domus

**Home Sweet Home**

"_Mabuhay!_ Welcome to the Philippines! We hope to see you again soon!" A preppy-looking flight attendant said as soon I stepped off the plane. I gave her a tight-lipped smile and continued walking on the jet bridge.

I practically ran to the bathroom and emptied my guts into one of the toilet bowls. That was probably_ the_ most tense flight I have ever been on. I barely unclenched my hands throughout that twelve-hour flight. I couldn't even bring myself to use the in-flight entertainment system. I was too nervous to do anything.

I walked out of the stall and looked at the bathroom mirror.

"Sweet baby Julius," I said. My hair was sticking up all over the place. I turned on the faucet and wet my hair a little hoping to tidy it up a bit. As soon as I convinced myself I looked presentable enough I walked out of the bathroom, popping a few breath mints into my mouth as I went. Time to head to my mom's place.

**/*/**

"Two hundred sixty-nine pesos," the taxi driver said. I handed him three one hundred peso bills.

"Keep the change," I mumbled.

"_Salamat!_" he said before I closed the door and walked to the emerald green gate of my mom's house.

_Salamat_. Thank you in Filipino. I rubbed my temples. My Filipino was a little rusty. Then again, I'm rarely in the country.

I rang the doorbell and jumped up as dogs began barking.

I heard the front door open and close. Someone began shushing the dogs in Filipino. That someone opened the gate. It was a chubby girl a head shorter than me. One of mom's household helpers, Lorena.

"Ay, Lia!" I cringed at her usage of my second name. "_Andito ka na pala!"_ (You're here already!)

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"_Sa'n si Mama?_"(Where's Mama?) I asked.

"_Nasa loob! Tara, pasok ka na!"_ (Inside! Come in!) Lorena ushered me inside, closing the gate behind me. The dogs began nuzzling my legs. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Hello Ash, Ammy, Cloud, Mucho, Bambi, Ket, and my personal favorite, Nieve." I knelt in front of the last dog and scratched the back of her ear. Nieve was a pure white Siberian Husky. People thought he wouldn't last long with us but our house was cold enough since my mom liked keeping the air-conditioning units on. The electric bill must be high.

I stood up and walked up the steps leading to the front door, Nieve right at my heels. My right hand was reaching for the handle when the door flung open revealing my mother. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She had her black reading glasses on so she was probably reading the newspaper or something.

"Lia!" Once again, I cringed. My mother and the household helpers were the only ones who called me by my second name. When Reyna tried to do that, I tackled her into the Little Tiber. Jason didn't even bother to try after that.

"Hi mom," I said. Before I could say anything else, my mom wrapped me in her famous bone-crushing bear hug.

"You've grown since I last saw you! How's my baby?" she said, still hugging me.

"C-can't. B-b-breathe," I wheezed, flailing a little. My knapsack was pressed painfully against my back. I squirmed. Trying to get out of my mother's vice-like grip.

I heard my mom laugh. She squeezed me one more time before letting me go.

"Sorry, not sorry, Lia." My mother smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's talk inside. I baked your favorite red velvet cupcakes."

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking my boots off by the door and hanging my vest on the coat rack. I shut the door behind me and walked towards the living room. There was a dark brown coffee table in front of the television. It had one apple green armchair on either side and a sofa of the same color facing the TV. The sofa had six pillows, ranging from light blue to purple, strewn all over it.

I breathed in the scent of home: a hint of peppermint mixed with something that smelled like freshly baked pastries.

"Don't walk around in your socks, _anak_," my mom said sternly. She was sitting on one of the armchairs, a purple pillow on her lap. A tray of red velvet cupcakes was on the table next to a cup of English Breakfast Tea on a coaster.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Taking my socks off and tossing them to one side. My mother cleared her throat and looked at me as if she expected me to do something.

"Oh! Oops," I said as soon as I realized what it was. I picked up the socks, went back to the front door to stuff them in the boots I took off. Then I went inside a bathroom and washed my hands on the sink. I walked back into the living room.

"Much better," she said. I sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the cupcakes and began eating.

"So, what happened in Camp?" My mom asked. My chewing slowed down and I swallowed.

"Uh… I don't really want to talk about it," I said.

"Lia, I'm your mother, I deserve to know," she said. I couldn't look at her.

"Jason disappeared. Reyna tried to convince the other senators that I wasn't at fault. Octavian _still_ managed to make it look like I was responsible for everything. I was kicked out. Now, I'm here." I picked up the cup of tea and slurped. I scalded my tongue and nearly slammed the cup back down on the table.

"Hmmmm." My mother leaned back into the armchair. "So, you were innocent but you were punished for it anyway?" I nodded. "That's hardly fair. I never really understood Roman politics."

"I don't understand politics in general," I muttered under my breath.

My mother laughed. "That's true. Right now, people are rallying against the new government."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I don't get it. Personally, I think the new president's doing a good job. These are probably the same people rallying against the previous," she said, shaking her head.

"Why? They voted for the new president. Most of the country's happy with him so why are they still rallying?" I asked. My mother thought for a moment before replying.

"Some people don't have anything better to do," she said. I thought about that for a moment. I set down the half-eaten cupcake.

"Ma, is it alright if I stay here for a while?" I said. My mom's face brightened up.

"Of course! Stay as long as you like." I stood up and took one of my mom's hands. I pressed the back of her hand to my forehead, a Filipino sign of respect.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek then proceeded to pick up the tray of cupcakes.

"Tsk. Tsk. Where do you think you're going with that tray, young lady?" she said. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"To my room?" I said meekly.

"Nuh-uh. Nope." She stood up taking the tray from me.

"But Moooom!" I said. I gave her a hurt look.

"That doesn't work, Lia. I'm not letting you bring food up to your room because crumbs could land all over the place! You don't want ants in your room, do you?" I grumbled something along the lines of 'I hate ants' and 'I can clean up'. My mother set the tray down and patted my head.

"You can eat again later."

"Fine." I turned around and headed to the stairs, my mother laughing at my antics.


	10. Memoria Fragmenta

**Fragments of Memories**

I wasn't sure how long I would be staying in my mom's house. All I know is that it's giving me a lot of time to think.

I couldn't sleep. Jet lag was taking its toll on me. I stood up and picked up the photo album lying on my study desk. The pictures inside were taken using the polaroid instacam my mom sent me. I realized, with a start, that I left that camera in Camp Jupiter. Whelp. There goes fifty-thousand pesos.

I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to look through the photos.

The first photo showed the aftermath of the first Siege that Jason, Reyna, and I led. It was a candid shot taken by Leila after we were declared the victors. I was in between Jason and Reyna, an arm casually slung around either of them. I was imitating Octavian's face when I shoved him out of the way. Jason and Reyna were laughing with me. The three of us were eleven, months after Reyna arrived in Camp.

**/~/**

_"Did you guys see Octavian's _face_?!" I yelled. "I think it was something like this." I crossed my eyes, and stuck out my tongue. Jason and Reyna began laughing hysterically._

_"Oh gods, Selene. You hit him so hard his head was rattling inside the helmet," Reyna said._

_"IT WAS NOT!" a voice came from behind us. I let go of my two friends and we whirled around to face Octavian._

_"Oh suck it up Octavian! You practically flew aside," Jason said, hopelessly trying to reign in his giggles. Octavian huffed._

_"No! This is preposterous! Selene cheated somehow!" I rolled my eyes. "Where are the praetors?"_

_Marcus and Abigail were dropped by their eagles. Both were also trying not to laugh._

_"I'm sorry Octavian but the game goes to the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts," Marcus said._

_"Apparently it was a good decision to appoint Jason and Selene as centurions. Reyna, I believed you earned yourself a new position," Abigail said. My eyes widened in excitement. I nudged Reyna who nudged back. She gave me a small smile._

_"Reyna since your cohort lacks one centurion, we have decided to promote you to the said position."_

_"But she's only earned her first stripe a few months ago!" Octavian protested._

_"Six months, two weeks, and four days to be exact," I said. Octavian glared at me. I shrugged at him._

_Jason put an arm around Reyna. "I support the decision," he said._

_I gave Marcus and Abigail a thumbs-up. The other centurions mumbled their consent._

_"Then it's decided."_

**/~/**

I smiled at the memory. Even at a young age, Octavian was already a huge prick. I flipped through the album. Most of the photos were taken in Camp Jupiter. One picture showed Reyna hugging me after she appointed me as the prefect. I had a scowl on my face whilst Reyna had a huge smile on hers. Jason was the one who took that picture. I rolled my eyes. Then flipped to the next page.

The next photo made me wince. It showed the usual trio in the infirmary. I was sitting up on a bed with a bandage around my head. Jason and Reyna were on either side and we looked like we were arguing. Octavian took that picture because he thought that showing everyone that we were arguing would cause some sort of disagreement in the Camp. It didn't. Eventually, I managed to get the photo (and my camera) back. I may or may not left a few bruises on Octavian's face. I kept the photo to remind me that even though my friends and I argued, we couldn't stay mad at one another long enough.

The reason for our argument, though, wasn't something I like remembering.

**/~/**

_"What in the world Selene?!" Jason said, sitting on the stool to my right. Reyna was on the other side, head in her hands. She looked like she'd been crying. She looked thinner, her cheekbones more defined._

_"You almost died," Reyna said quietly._

_"I'm sorry," I mumbled._

_"What were you thinking?" Reyna asked. "You usually plan things ahead."_

_"I actually did. I figured that there was a possibility that we'd get cornered along with several other worst-case scenarios so I had to devise Plans B, C, so on and so forth."_

_"So charging the drakon. That was, what, Plan D?" Jason spat out._

_"H, actually." My friends huffed out in disbelief._

_"So you planned this. You planned this dramatic self-sacrifice thing?"_

_"Technically, yes. But I only put it in so the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts would have a fighting chance. People care more about you two than me so-" I was cut off by a slap._

_My eyes widened when I realized who did it. Reyna's eyes looked redder. If she wasn't mad before, she definitely was now._

_"How dare you," her voice quivered. "How dare you think that you don't matter?"_

_I stared at her mouth agape. Jason looked just as shocked as I was. Obviously he didn't expect Reyna's sudden outburst._

_"How dare you throw your life away like that? Didn't you think about your friends? Selene, you matter to us! You're not the third wheel of this trio. Jason and I wouldn't be complete without you. We'd probably fall out. The same way the two of you would if I was gone, and the way you and I would if Jason disappeared."_

_I winced at that._

_"She's right, Selene," Jason said. "You're needed. The others in this Camp may not show it but you definitely are. You're the _Praefectus Castrorum_. You're the one enforcing discipline and making sure everyone listens to the praetors. Not the augur. Octavian tries to take the positions."_

_I continued looking at my hands, adamantly. I couldn't face them, not after the things that they've just said._

_Jason stood up and put a hand my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said._

_Reyna held my hand._

_"And I'm sorry for slapping you," she apologized._

_"You hit like a girl," I said. "Proof that girls hit hard."_

_We laughed at that. The tense atmosphere dissipated. We'd forgotten about the little spat a few minutes ago. Right now, we weren't the famous Camp Trio. At this moment, we were just three friends enjoying one another's company._

**/~/**

I blinked hard. Reyna said that we'd fall apart if Jason disappears. Indeed he did and technically we did fall apart. The irony of life is hilarious, isn't it?

The last picture in the album showed us in the Garden of Bacchus. Reyna and I were squashed against one another because Jason had his arms around us. His hands weren't in the picture because he was the one holding the camera.

**/~/**

_"Finally! We get a break!" Jason said, flopping onto his back behind where Reyna and I were sitting. The Garden of Bacchus was empty save for the three of us and the grapes._

_"This is nice, you know," Reyna began. "No paperwork. No senators. Just some nice quiet time with my best friends."_

_"Hey don't get all sappy on us," I drawled. We chuckled then sighed in contentment._

_"You know, this is a picture perfect moment," Jason said._

_"What?" Reyna and I said in unison. Jason brought out my polaroid from the satchel he was carrying._

_"Did you ask for permission?" I asked, glaring at Jason._

_"You were going to say yes anyway!" he retorted._

_"Ugh! You're such an air head!"_

_"Oh stop whining, Kelp Face!"_

_"Children, children, please!" Reyna cut in with the most motherly voice she could muster. Jason and I stopped squabbling for a moment to stare at her._

_Jason cleared his throat. "No, Reyrey, don't even try using that voice."_

_"Yeah, Queenie. It doesn't suit you," I added, shaking my head. Reyna blanched at the nicknames._

_"First off, don't call me Queenie. Second, don't call me Reyrey," she growled._

_I snorted "You call Jason and me 'Flyboy' and 'Icicle' respectively. Besides, would you rather that I call you Rara?" Jason snickered and gave me a high-five._

_"Are we going to take the picture or not?!" Reyna interjected. Jason smirked and put his arms around Reyna and me, effectively squashing us together. We ended up laughing and right at that moment, Jason took the picture. It popped out after a few seconds. I inspected it._

_"This is definitely going in my album," I said. Then using my best 'tour-guide' voice I added, "And here we have Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, the scary daughter of Bellona with Jason the Air Head Grace, and the cool Selene Rivera laughing for no apparent reason."_

_"Don't say my full name please," Reyna groaned._

_"Oh come on, Rey," I began. "It's not so bad." Reyna grumbled looking away._

_Jason and I exchanged a look. We grinned mischievously. Together, we tackled Reyna to the ground, tickling her as we went. She helplessly tried shoving the two of us off her._

_"Okay! Okay! Stah-ha-ha-hop!" she tried saying._

_"Say 'Uncle' !" I said._

_"U-Uncle! Uncle! Ha-Happy?!" she yelled. That's the only time Jason and I got off. Reyna chuckled then tried removing the grass stuck in her hair._

_"You guys suck," she breathed._

_"You love us anyway," Jason said. Reyna punched his arm._

_"That I do," she said. The three of us lay down in a circle. We looked up at the night sky and began pointing out different constellations. I wasn't sure how long after, but we ended up dozing off._

**/~/**

I remembered that the next morning, we were woken up by a panicked Leila who doused the three of us with water.

I missed those moments. The times when the three of us were together. When we felt inseparable. Now, we were torn apart. Jason somewhere in America, Reyna stuck in Camp Jupiter probably listening to Octavian whine, and there's me. I scoffed. I was in the Philippines unsure of where to go. I lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I thought I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but my brain was more tired than I thought. It's not nice being emotionally drained.

The next thing I knew, my eyes were shut and I was off to La La Land.


	11. Uxore Patrui Zelum Visitat

**My uncle's jealous wife pays me a visit**

_"And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me coz' I'm not here."_

The sound of someone knocking on my door caused me to flail around and fall of my chair. My earphones plopped off, interrupting "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik.

"What is it?" I called.

"Lunch is ready," came the reply.

"Aight! I'll be down in a bit." I scrambled up and hit the pause button on my iPod shuffle. Yes, I know demigods and technology don't usual mix but I found out that if it's something as small as an iPod shuffle or practically any small music player, monsters don't come knocking on your front door.

I rolled up my earphones and placed it on my desk, next to the iPod before walking out of my room. This became a sort of routine. No, I don't always fall of my chair when people knock on my door. I've been here for about four months already. I know my search for Jason has been delayed by _a lot_ but I needed to sort myself out first. I planned to check out Camp Half-Blood but something told me that now wasn't the time to go. Besides, I didn't think I was ready to face the other camp. Who knows what I'd encounter?

I sat down and ate as quickly as I could. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. I was alone since my mother was off surveying the lake of some out of town mountain. She's a limnologist. Frequent out of town trips to look at lakes were part of her job description. She just so happened to be at home when I arrived.

Just as I was about to get up and head back to my room, somebody cleared her throat.

"Won't even have dessert?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and felt my blood go cold. Sitting at the opposite end of the table was the Queen of Olympus herself, Juno. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a cloak made of goatskin over her shoulders. She held a staff with a lotus flower on top and she looked more relaxed than usual, as if everything was going according to her plan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The temperature in the room dropped significantly. Frost began to creep all over the chair I was holding. I let go and the frost receded. Juno smirked.

"Not even a 'hello'?"

"You're not welcome here," I said coldly. "You've tormented and insulted me throughout the years. You didn't even approve of my friendship with Jason! I don't care if you're his patron. The only reason why you favor him is because his mom sacrificed him to you. Jason was separated from his family because you couldn't control your jealous rage!"

Jason told me that the reason why he was in Camp Jupiter was because his mother gave him to Juno. He felt and looked so upset when he told me that. He thought his mortal family didn't love him. Then I remembered what Thalia shared months ago. I didn't realize that Juno's simple (but not really) act of taking Jason could have affected someone as much as it did Thalia.

"You met his sister." It wasn't a question. I stood up straighter as if meeting Juno in a challenge.

"What's it to you?" I asked. Juno laughed lightly. I scowled. I can't believe she had the audacity to do that. Suffice to say, I felt insulted.

"Oh Selene, if only somebody cared about you," she said.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I wanted to ask. The words died in my throat.

Unconsciously, a spike of ice flew from my hand. It whizzed past Juno's face, impaling the wall behind her. She didn't even flinch.

"Still have anger management issues, I see." Juno stood up and walked closer. She stopped a few feet away from me. She must have seen the murderous glint in my eyes. At least, I hope that's what made her stop.

"Just say what you came to say then leave," I spat out.

"Stop looking for Jason," she said simply. I gawked.

"What? Are you serious? You go through all this trouble, to tell me to stop looking for my best friend?" Juno's eyes narrowed. They no longer held a faint light of amusement.

"He has no need for you anymore!" My heart seemed to stop. "Nobody does."

That's when I lost it. I flicked the gear on my ring and Avalanche appeared. I drew the sword and lunged towards Juno. I stabbed downward. The goddess raised her staff and blasted me back.

"Stop, you fool!" she snarled. "The rest of the gods and I have reached an agreement. We removed you from the memories of the demigods you may have come in contact with."

My thoughts immediately flew to Reyna. The one person she hoped would be the most successful in finding Jason would be erased from her memory. One of her last rays of hope would be extinguished. Let's not forget the fact that I was with her through most of her stay in Camp Jupiter alongside Jason.

"Don't worry about your friends. Their memories have been altered. They won't feel any different. It's as if you never existed." Juno huffed. "Your father and your patron made such a big fuss about it but all the other gods agreed. Majority wins. Democracy, right?"

"Was this even necessary?" I exclaimed. "What did I even do wrong? Did I mess with your plans by, oh I don't know, existing?"

"Yes, actually." I blanched. Juno sighed. "Listen, Selene. Right now, you're a wild card. Nobody knows what you're going to do. I'm sorry it had to come to this but I'm sure you know that the second Giant War is starting. You've been having dreams." I swallowed.

Yes, I did have dreams. I know that Enceladus was defeated by Jason and his company. I also know that Porphyrion has risen and he's somewhere in Greece. Alcyoneus and Polybotes are next. I don't know about the rest but I'm not too keen on meeting them.

"You are not part of any Camp now. The only people who remember you are the people in the Philippines. Even your Greek friend, Thalia, doesn't remember you," Juno continued.

"What happens if I go back to America?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Then your mother forgets about you. The things you left here will be transported to the Underworld, in the River Styx."

"But her relatives, the ones who hate her, will they forget too?" I pressed. I really had to know.

"Yes. Perhaps, they'll lose their ill feelings towards your mother. She'll be welcomed back," Juno surmised. She looked at me slyly. "You're still planning on leaving aren't you?"

I nodded.

"You won't have any place to stay. You'll be a wandering demigod. If you make a move against Olympus, we _will_ strike you down."

"I'm not planning on making a move against you," I snapped. "If what you say is true, that the other demigods don't remember me, then that means I can work in the shadows without anybody wondering what I'm doing. I can find a way to save Olympus." Juno laughed.

"How noble of you. You _do_ know that your actions will have a price."

"I'm willing to pay it," I said adamantly. I looked Juno in the eye. "Even if the price is my life."

"There's your fatal flaw again," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't care about yourself. If there's an opportunity to lighten the burdens of others, you'll jump at it."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Rather, _I_ don't matter."

Juno gave me a small smile that I guess was supposed to show pity.

"Diana will visit you one of these days. She will need you to do something." Juno began to glow. "One more thing Selene. You might not live long enough to see the end of this war."

"We'll see about that." I averted my eyes as Juno revealed her true form.

The light she emitted died and I was alone once again.


	12. Non Dubitavit

**A/N: I know my author notes here are a rarity so it means that this is important. I need you guys to re-read chapter 16. I accidentally skipped a chapter when I was posting here. Frack. Massive panic attack. Sorry for the confusion guys. Non Dubitavit is actually Chapter 18 not Chapter 17. Gods, again sorry guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Hesitate<strong>

I couldn't sleep that night. I packed everything I needed. There was nothing I needed that was left or was there? I stood up and walked to my study desk. The photo album was still there. I contemplated about whether or not I should bring it. I opened it on a random page. It showed a picture of Jason, Reyna, and I sleeping. Jason and Reyna were squishing me because they were cold and according to them, I was "one of the warmest human beings [they] have ever encountered".

My vision began to blur. I hastily shut the photo album. Too many memories. Memories only _I_ am going to have. I gripped the photo album by its spine. Since my friends wouldn't remember the events documented here, what was the point of keeping it around?

Hot tears began rolling down my cheeks. I shut my eyes, tight. I tossed the photo album into my black still-open backpack I planned on bringing. I slumped down to the ground, my back hitting the edge of my bed. I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow.

My friends wouldn't remember our moments of happiness so it was up to me to remember those times for them. They may have forgotten the promises I made to them but that doesn't mean that I'll no longer fulfill them. Reyna may no longer know that one of her friends is still out there, waiting for an opportunity to come back and ease her loneliness but I will still be here for her, watching from the outside, so close but still so far. Jason might not remember that he still had friends looking for him, searching tirelessly to bring him back home but I still won't stop until I find him.

I calmed down a bit then crawled over to my backpack and zipped it shut. I set my alarm to 3 in the morning before lying back down on the bed. I wiped the last few tears left in my eyes. I may no longer exist in the minds of the people I loved but I'm damn sure that somehow, I'm still there in their hearts.

**/*/**

Dreams about times gone by are probably one of the worst types of dreams, especially if they're interrupted by harsh realities, or worse…

I was back on Mount Tamalpais. Reyna and I found ourselves back-to-back surround by the drakon ladies. I was keeping them at bay with blasts of ice.

"Can't you summon more?" Reyna growled while shoving a monster away from her and throwing her _pugio_.

"Why don't _you_ try doing this?" I scowled. "It's tiring!" I thrust my hands forward and ice spikes blasted out. I stomped my foot and the ground trembled, a crack appearing from where my foot connected with the ground. It created a hole underneath a group of monsters, swallowing them into the earth. The crack re-sealed.

"Ugh. Cover me, I need to get my dagger back," Reyna said tapping my shoulder. Before I could protest, strong winds swirled around me and Reyna. It pushed the monsters surrounding us away. I looked up and saw Jason slowly descending, riding a tornado.

Reyna and I rolled our eyes and groaned.

"About time," Reyna mumbled. She picked up the _pugio_ lying a few feet away.

"Still have a flair for the dramatics, eh?" I told Jason. The son of Jupiter shrugged. He brought out Ivlivs from his pocket and flipped it. It came back as a javelin.

A cry came from behind us. We whirled around and another group of monsters came charging at us.

"Huh," Jason said. He casually rested his javelin on his shoulder.

"_Turben_ or _trigon_?" I asked, referring to two of our battle formations._  
><em>

I brought out Avalanche.

"_Trigon_ would be better for an army that size," Reyna muttered.

"Reyna, you take front center. Selene, you're mid left. I'll bring up the rear, right," Jason commanded. "Ready?"

Reyna and I nodded.

"On three. _1… 2…3_!" As one the three of us charged. Jason threw his javelin hitting the monster in front. Reyna raced forward to grab the shaft with her left hand while stabbing a monster to her right with her _pugio_. I blocked a monster strike coming from the left with my shield, jumped then stabbed downward. Reyna tossed Jason his javelin and he caught it, swinging it and skewering a row of monsters before sending a blast of electricity, electrocuting the ones nearby.

I punched a monster with my shield arm, hit it with my shield, then stabbed it while it was dazed. Reyna's _pugio_ flew past my outstretched arm and into the face of a telekhine. I grabbed the knife then tossed it back to Reyna.

We plowed forward, cutting a path through the monsters until we reached the interior of Mt. Othrys. The rest of the Legion arrived and kept the monsters busy.

"Th at was awesome," I breathed out.

_"Indeed it was an impressive display."_ A sleepy voice said. I looked around. This is different. This didn't happen. I turned to look at Jason and Reyna but they were suddenly gone. My surroundings melted into nothingness.

_"You've shown your prowess with your weapons but I haven't seen the full extent of your powers."_

"Oh no," I mumbled. Suddenly I was in a different place. I seemed to be in the middle of a desert. The whole Legion was defending itself from a drakon the size of a hill (okay maybe I'm exaggerating). It stomped around, knocking legionnaires aside.

I ducked as the drakon's tail flew over my head. "Why does the blasted armor have to be so bulky?!" I yelled at Jason.

"Why are you asking me?!" he yelled back, rolling to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the drakon's paws.

"Give me a lift!" I sheathed my sword and began stripping off my armor.

Jason turned to me, panic and disbelief in his eyes. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe a little!" My armor was gone in record time. I was left in my Camp Jupiter shirt, combat boots, and jeans.

Jason grumbled and grabbed my waist before lifting me up in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Reyna called down from below.

"Trust me!" I replied. She pursed her lips, nodded, then continued giving out orders.

"You want me to drop you, don't you," Jason said, his breath tickling the back of my neck. I shuddered.

"Yeah, just over the drakon," I replied.

"You sure about this?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Air Head."

"You better be, Kelp Face." We were right above the drakon. Jason let go off my waist and I found myself plummeting towards the monster. I unsheathed my sword and shifted to a diving position, my sword arm held in front of me Superman-style. As we neared the drakon, I felt ice forming on my shield. I drew my left arm back then punched the drakon's back as hard as I could, pulling my sword arm back as I did. The ice spread in all directions, crackling and freezing the drakon's hide, reaching its limbs and slowing down its movement.

The drakon roared in surprise. It raised a leg and the ice cracked. I plunged my sword downward. The drakon was thrashing now. It reared back, hoping to throw me off its back. I sent a blast of snow behind me to shoot me up to the drakon's head. I felt a wrenching pain in my gut then all of a sudden ice spikes rained down, impaling the drakon in multiple spots. The pain grew and I cried out as the ground began to tremble. The air grew colder. I felt the drakon's heat flowing into me as the monster started to freeze.

Cracks appeared on the ground from where the drakon was standing. I vaguely heard Reyna shouting at the Legion to back away. The drakon began to break apart. I cried out one more time before the scene abruptly ended.

I was back in the dark place.

"That was about two years ago, wasn't it?" The sleepy voice said.

"Gaea," I said. My voice was shaky. "What do you want?"

"You." Gaea replied. Her voice was like a cold knife running down my spine. "Indeed you are one of the most powerful demigods I know. You have powers over the earth, don't you? I am the Earth Goddess. I can make you even stronger. All you have to do is join me. The Olympians made you a wanderer. Why should you remain loyal to them? They have chosen seven demigods to do their bidding."

Seven faces appeared. I recognized four of them: Jason, Piper, Leo, and Hazel. The other three, however, were new. There was a big baby-faced Chinese boy wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt. I have never seen him around camp before.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, arrived in Camp Jupiter shortly after you were banished." Gaea said, obviously referring to the Chinese dude.

Next was a blonde, athletic-looking girl with startling grey eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, from Camp Half-Blood." Camp Half-Blood? That place again. Could it be that it's another safe place for demigods? If it is, then I won't be so alone after all! The demigods there didn't know me in the first place. It's a fresh start.

"Don't think it will be easy to just plop in, Selene," Gaea said, as if she sensed my thoughts.

"I never said it would be easy," I muttered. Gaea laughed as if I said something adorable.

I turned my attention to the last person. It was a guy about my age with hair as dark as mine and sea green eyes.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Ah you've heard his name before." Gaea's voice sounded amused. "Those are the seven people the gods have chosen. Soon, they will go on a quest to try and stop me. I have those loyal to me, of course, but I need you in particular. With my blessing, they will be no match for you! Once they are out of the way, we can safely take Olympus. The other demigods will destroy one another. A new golden age will rise!"

"Look, grandma." Gaea hissed at the term. "I'm really not interested okay! I'd rather die than serve you. I refuse to be made your pawn."

Oh but your fate is already sealed.

"Then I'll fight fate."

_"So be it."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. My alarm clock was beeping. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. I quickly put my hair up in its usual ponytail, before slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I picked up my knapsack. I put one hand on the door frame and looked back. I'm never seeing this place again. Hot tears threatened to spill but I took a deep breath.

Don't hesitate, I thought and went on my way.

Quietly, I snuck out of the house. Just as I was about to exit the gate, I felt something nudge my leg. I looked down and saw Nieve. I knelt in front of the dog and scratched the back of his ear.

He whimpered. The sound tugged at my heart strings.

"Hey boy, I need to go, okay? I can't take you with me," I whispered. Nieve nuzzled my neck. I sighed and kissed the top of the canine's head. I stood up. "Take care of mom for me. Magpakabait ka, ha? (Be good, okay?)"

I gave him a pat on his head and Nieve half-heartedly wagged his tail. His ice-blue eyes followed me as I left the gate, closing it behind me.


	13. Recordatio et Resonant

**Flashbacks and Echoes**

I walked towards the Wolf House. It was empty like before. Lupa was a goddess so she'd obviously still remember me. I needed to talk to her one last time.

"_You should have come earlier_." I turned around quickly and sure enough, the Mother Wolf was there.

"And why is that?" I asked. Lupa chuckled.

"_You could have met your brother. He left a few days ago. He's on a quest,_" Lupa said. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, I thought he's from Camp Half-Blood." Lupa's ears twitched. She growled. I took a step back.

"_How did you know about that place_?" she snarled. I gulped. I was trembling in fear. Lupa is normally a nice and kind Mama Wolf but she has a tendency to eat the people she's mad at. Yes, eat. Not bite or scratch or even maul. Eat.

"It was mentioned by a person I met a few years ago," I replied. Lupa narrowed her eyes.

"_No wonder the gods decided to wipe your memory from everyone's minds_." I scoffed.

"Why? Because I know that there are two camps? I'm not the only one, Lupa!"

"_You're the bigger th_-"

"Threat?" I interrupted. "The other guy can summon dead people. How am _I_ the bigger threat?"

"_Because you're the one Gaea wants._" Lupa looked down at me. I stared right back.

"Why me?" I asked. That's a question I've been asking through most of my life. For different reasons, sure. But the question is essentially the same.

"_Some say the world will end in fire. Others say in ice. You still remember the Prophecy of Seven._" I nodded and waited expecting Lupa to say more. Instead, she kept staring at me. She probably wanted me to recite it.

"Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes, bear arms to the Doors of Death." I blinked. "I assume you want me to pay particular attention to the 'world falling', huh?"

"_Yes. It mentions storm and fire. Gaea knows that she won't be able to get either of them on her side._" Lupa gave me a meaningful stare. "_So she wants someone who does not belong to either of them._"

"So she wants the world to end in ice? And what do you mean by 'them'? Does the prophecy refer to people who can wield those elements?"

"_Not necessarily. I can't tell you who 'them' is. I'm sorry, Selene, but I've said too much. Any more and I will be violating an oath I made on the River Styx._"

I bit my tongue. As much as I wanted to push Lupa into telling me, I couldn't. I knew that violating an oath made on the River Styx had dire consequences.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything to help me?" I pleaded. Lupa's eyes softened. She looked at away.

"_I have nothing. Good luck, Selene,_" she simply said. I clenched my jaw.

"Thanks anyway, Lupa."

**/*/**

I remembered why I hated travelling on foot for extended periods of time. Besides the fact that my feet hurt, I hated travelling on foot because it's slow and not to mention, hot. If it were cold sure, that's fine. The cold didn't bother me. The heat, though, was a completely different matter.

I wiped the sweat that formed on my brow and huffed. My pristine blue shirt was drenched and it stuck to my back. I could lower the temperature but people are bound to notice. I sat down on a rock to catch my breath.

That's when I heard the clopping of hooves. I stood up again. As I did, a flock of birds flew from the tree right next to me. The clopping stopped for a moment then it slowly began to head towards my direction. I knelt and felt the ground. I frowned then brought out my bow. The vibrations confused me. I couldn't tell what the clopping was from. It's better to be safe than sorry. Isn't that what they always say?

The clopping drew nearer. My grip on my bow tightened.

After _several_ tense seconds, a centaur burst through.

"Woah!" I took a step back. The centaur reared. I was about to let an arrow fly when the centaur raised two hands in a surrender-like gesture.

"I'm harmless! I promise!" he said. His voice was deep and gruff. It had a certain gentleness to it.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" I kept my bow. Now that I wasn't planning to shoot the centaur, I got a good look at him. From waist down, he was a sooty black horse. From waist up, he was a middle-aged darkly tanned man with salt and pepper hair. He had bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard. He was also wearing a gray waistcoat over a white polo shirt.

"My name is Asbolus," the centaur said. He stretched out his right hand. I hesitantly took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Selene Rivera, daughter of Neptune." Asbolus' eyebrows shot up.

"So the prophecy referred to you."

"Excuse me?"

I must have had a really weird look on my face because Asbolus chortled.

"Miss Rivera, I am an augur," he began. I grimaced. "I read the flights of birds and interpret their meaning. Just now, a flock flew and I interpreted a prophecy. It was about you." He grew solemn. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Wait, I'm not sure if I even want to hear it," I tried to say. Asbolus shook his head.

"Miss Rivera, I know that not many good things happen when a hero hears a prophecy referring to him but in your case… Let's just say that you'll need it."

I said nothing. Asbolus took it as a sign that he should continue. He cleared his throat.

"_The forgotten hero, fallen from grace_

_Shall leave her home without a trace_

_Despair she will by Juno's hand,_

_The bane of Diana she shall withstand._

_A sacrifice, she will have to suffer_

_To save herself or another._"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. That prophecy was eerily accurate. I was declared a disgrace. I left Camp Jupiter and Juno's mere presence makes me feel _so much_ despair. Please note the sarcasm.

The next three lines worried me, though. Bane of Diana? Sacrifice? Nope. None of those rang a bell.

I mean, yeah, I know that the Giants are rising and each of them has been called a bane of a certain god. I couldn't remember who the anti-Diana was. I never thought I needed it. Apparently, I did.

Asbolus looked at me with pity.

"Miss Rivera, I can't tell you what your prophecy means. I can't tell you what exactly is going to happen to you. Just know that you're not entirely forgotten," he said. I looked at him. I was about to ask him what he meant but I stopped myself. He won't be able to tell me. Instead, I nodded and looked down at the ground.

Asbolus galloped away. I was alone once again. I stood. My hands were covered in ice. That prophecy hit me a lot more than I thought it did.

I drew in a shaky breath. I really should get to Camp Half-Blood.

**/*/**

_Finally_, I thought as soon as Half-Blood Hill came into sight. True enough there was a pine tree with a shimmering gold fleece on a branch and a dragon curled around its base.

The sky was dark and I could see smoke curling from a campfire. A bunch of kids my age wearing orange shirts were gathered around it singing silly songs.

I cracked a smile.

This place was different from Camp Jupiter. Can't really say I like it more but I guess it's a home in its own way.

The dragon wasn't paying any attention to me. It probably sensed that I wasn't a threat.

I began walking down the hill but I noticed something that made my blood drain from my face. Or should I say, _someone_.

Air Head. Jason Grace.

**/*/**

He was right there. Just past this hill. I've been worried out of my mind. And after several months, I finally found him. So why can't I go to him?

I felt strength leave my legs and they gave way. I slumped forward, my hands breaking my fall. I forced myself to sit up, pulling my knees close to my chest and hugging my legs. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to just run down this hill and tackle him. Words aren't enough to express my worry.

I watched quietly from a distance thinking, remembering. He looks so happy. As if the burden of being a praetor was gone. Lifted from his shoulders.

**/~/**

_ I was sitting right next to the Little Tiber, my usual spot._

_ "Selene," came a voice. I turned to look and I saw Jason, his hands in his pockets._

_ "Hey, Jace. Shouldn't you be back in the forum, celebrating with everybody else? They're going to overwhelm Reyna." I asked. He's the newly elected praetor. Everyone expects him to be there. He shrugged, obviously not caring about what they thought. How typical._

_ "You weren't there," he replied as if that was a valid reason. I scratched the back of my head. Why did I have to be the more rule-abiding between the two of us?_

_"Jason, my absence is not a good excuse," I told him._

_"Reyna said it was weird not having you around. I agree." He sat down next to me. He had a worried look on his face. Well, it was a particular look, something he wore often when the Titan War began._

_ "You have that look again," I said, breaking the silence._

"What?"

_ "Like you're worried and unsure yourself. The Titan War's over, Jason. We won thanks to you!" I playfully pushed his shoulder. "Of course, Reyna and I helped _a lot_ but sure you can take the credit." He managed a small smile but it fell shortly afterwards. He sighed heavily._

"I'm just… not sure about the praetorship." I raised an eyebrow. Here we go again…

_ "Jason, you led everyone to victory. We couldn't have done it without you. You deserve to be praetor."_

_ "It's just that everyone expects so much of me because of who my father is. People look up to me and wait for my decisions. If I make the wrong one, I bring everyone down with me. There's just so much pressure."_

_ "Don't let it get to you. People look up to you not just because your father's Jupiter but because you are a good person and a natural leader. Know that even though everyone considers you the 'Saving Grace', you'll always be Air Head to me."_

_ Jason snorted and gave me a light shove._

_ "What a way to cheer someone up." He grinned. I remained serious._

_ "Jason, I'm here to tether you to the ground and prevent you from losing yourself. If you need anything, even if it's just to talk, I'm here for you. I'll always stand by you."_

_ We fell into a comfortable silence._

_ "Thank you, Selene. I needed that. I would do the same for you."_

**/~/**

Maybe Juno was right. Maybe I really don't matter to anyone. I loved Camp Jupiter. It _was_ my home. I was loyal to my friends. I was a good Roman soldier. Look where that got me.

I was cast out as if every single terrible thing that befell the Camp was my fault. It's just like the prophecy said: _The forgotten hero, fallen from grace_.

Nobody can remember me. Not Reyna, or Jason.

_Shall leave her home without a trace_.

Every single thing that proved my existence in the Camp was destroyed. It would be as if I never existed.

I'm just like a toy that a child once loved. But the child grew and no longer has a use for it. I stood by Jason. I had his back. He and Reyna were my partners on the field. But now, he was plopped in a different environment. He met a beautiful girl and has an annoying but faithful best friend. He doesn't need me anymore. He's moved on.

I looked back at Jason. He was singing along to those silly campfire songs, smiling at Piper. He's not like his old self. He's more relaxed. That's great. He deserves a break for once.

**/~/**

_"Jason." Jason side-stepped and stabbed inward._

_"Jason." I tried again. He didn't seem to hear me. He just continued training._

_"Jason. STOP." I stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. He paused mid swing and looked at me._

_"You need to rest. You're exhausted." He nodded._

_I handed him a bottle of water. He finished it quickly. He began to hack at the dummies again but I raised my shield and blocked his next strike._

_"I meant for the rest of the day, Jason!" I said, knocking his sword down._

_He was exhausted so it wasn't very hard. He glared at me. I inhaled sharply and took a step back. Jason _never_ glared at me until now. He glared at others but never at me or Reyna. At least, not in that way._

_"Selene, I can't! I need to train harder," he insisted. He tried to push me aside but I pushed him back and forced him to look at me._

_"What happened to Vergil wasn't your fault," I said as calmly as I could. Jason needed me to be calm right now._

_"It is! I couldn't beat those monsters fast enough to save him. I'm not good enough. Had I gotten there in time, he-" Jason choked on his words. He looked down. I was pretty sure it was because he didn't want me to see the tears forming on his eyes. If he looked down, the drops falling onto the ground would just look like sweat._

_It was difficult, seeing him like this, nearly falling apart._

_"Jason, look at me." He did. "It wasn't your fault, you understand? It wasn't. You can't save everyone. Stop beating yourself up over this. We're demigods. We get thrown into dangerous situations _all_ the time. We understand the possible consequences. Yes, nobody wants to die but this is our life. Jason, you may be the son of Jupiter, but you're still human. You have your limits which is why you have everyone else to give you support. Your friends will always be here to cover your weaknesses. You're not alone."_

_He wiped his eyes. "Gods. What am I going to do without you?"_

_I laughed._

_"You can do many things, Jason. Just don't forget to take a break once in a while. You'll die if you keep going at the rate you are." A bell rang, signalling the time for dinner._

_"Come on, race you to the mess hall."_

**/~/**

Something wet rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off.

Why were the Fates so cruel? Do I deserve this? Every breath I took hurt more than the last. Remembering everything I've ever done makes it worse. The memories seemed to be burned inside my head. My whole body felt numb except for the painful throbbing in my chest. My vision blurred and a torrent of tears began to flow. I tried to stop but I couldn't. For so many years, I trained myself to control my emotions. To stop the tears from flowing when I didn't want them to. But now, it's different. All the pain, anger and resentment I've been holding back just poured out.

I was reduced to a blubbering mess.

I looked back at them. Jason and Piper were holding hands walking away from the campfire. She makes him happy. That's good enough for me. I should be happy for him.

**/~/**

_"So… what's with you and Reyna?" I bumped Jason's shoulder. He blushed then looked away._

_"N-Nothing. We're good friends, that's all. You should know! You're close to both of us," he replied._

_"Pft. Jace. You guys just came back from Battery Park. I admit, I'm not so great with this whole relationship thingy, but Reyna obviously likes you. And you, ugh. You probably like her back but you're so in denial," I said._

_"No! I'm not denying anything! I-I-I-" Jason stuttered to a stop. I raised an eyebrow._

Boys,_ I thought._

_"Look, Jason. I'm happy for you. I think that you and Reyna complement one another. You make a good team on the battle field, you'd also be great outside. Don't be scared to take the plunge."_

_Jason gave me an amused look._

_"Did I ever mention how great you are at giving advice?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Dude, I suck at it. I'm _sometimes_ good at encouraging people but advice? Forget it, Air Head."_

_Jason grinned._

_"Whatever, Kelp Face." He ruffled my hair. I scowled in disdain._

_"Not the hair!" I yelled as I chased him away._

**/~/**

It's time to let go. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, Jason's new home. It's so different from Camp Jupiter. It didn't have much rules (I wonder how rowdy the kids got). It had less people.

I just hope that Piper treats him well. I hope she knows he likes his cheeseburgers with no pickles. I hope that she can make brownies as good as the ones in the bakeries of New Rome.

I can't be there for him anymore. Based on what I've seen, she's good for him despite the fact that she's a child of Aphrodite. Who knew that Jason Grace, the guy who used to make fun of the children of Venus with me would end up with the said goddess' Greek counterpart?

I started walking away from the Camp then hesitated.

Why? Just why is it so hard to let go? I'm resigned to my fate already! I accepted the fact that my best friend has a better life, a life I'm not part of. I accepted that I'm never going back to the place I once called home even though I found the missing praetor. Why is it so hard to walk away?

I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath. I could feel my hands trembling. I opened my eyes and began walking again. Then I broke into a run.

"Good-bye, Jason," I whispered into the air.

I kept running, as far as my legs could take me. My lungs began to burn but still, I kept going.

**/~/**

_"Jason, can we please just talk?" He huffed angrily and ran a hand through his blonde hair._

_"There's nothing to talk about," he said walking briskly away. I limped after him._

_"Jason! What in Pluto's name is your problem?!" He whirled around anger burning in his eyes. Sparks began to fly off his body._

_"You could have died, Selene! What you did was stupid and reckless!" he yelled._

_"Stupid and reckless?" I yelled back at him. "Julius Caesar, Jason! I did what I had to so you and the rest of the Cohort could make it out safely!"_

_"You didn't have to! We were fine!" he insisted._

_"Jason, think about it for a moment, please!" I grabbed his right wrist as he turned to walk away. I ignored the electricity that ran up my hand. Sure it hurt, but I couldn't care less at the moment._

_"I did! I thought about it for one whole week! That's how long you were out cold! The last time this happened, Reyna nearly starved due to worry. She wouldn't eat. If it weren't for Gwen and me, she'd be in the same place, right now. Was it really necessary to cause that part of the Labyrinth to collapse?" he said, yanking his hand away._

_"Well, I buried a good chunk of Saturn's army! I stopped them from reaching you! We would have been overrun! You should thank me instead getting all riled up over this!"_

_After I said that, Jason yelled and strong winds knocked me back hard. I landed on my sprained arm and I heard a sickening crack._

_The winds died then pain hit me like a wave. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming. Hot tears stung the back of my eyes. It took all my willpower to prevent them from falling._

_"Selene, I-I'm sorry. I am so _so_ sorry. I don't know why I did that." Jason's voice. It reminded me of glass that was about to break any second. I looked at him._

_"All I have _ever_ done," I said quietly. "Was make sure you were okay. My last thought before the Labyrinth collapsed on me was that you and Bobby and Gwen and everyone else made it out safely. Especially you. I'm not as respected as you are even though I'm a child of the Big Three but I do what I can to make sure the people I care about are out of danger."_

_I scoffed at myself._

_"There's my fatal flaw all over again. Not caring about myself. Being too selfless, huh? It does wonders to me."_

_He knelt next to me and took my injured arm ever so gently._

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_"I heard you the first time."_

_"I mean it." He paused as if unsure of how to continue. "It's just that. Times like these, I get emotional and I lose control of my powers." He brought out a square of ambrosia and gave it to me. I took it and ate it, savoring the taste of red velvet cupcakes. My arm started to feel better._

_He sighed before continuing._

_"I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." I stayed quiet. "Again, I'm sorry. I was just scared of losing you. Back in the Labyrinth, I thought I abandoned you."_

_"You are _not_ going to lose me, Jason. I'm sorry too, for worrying you the way I did."_

_He helped me up._

_"You're my best friend, Selene. You _and_ Reyna. I'll never turn my back on both of you. That's a promise."_

**/~/**

_Don't make promises you can't keep._

I don't know how long I've been running. All I know is that I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally. I couldn't see anymore. I was blinded by all the emotions that I felt. Or maybe it's because my eyes were closed without me knowing. Either way, I didn't care anymore.

My foot caught on a tree root. I didn't bother stopping my fall. My head was throbbing. I didn't even register the pain in my leg. My breathing felt labored.

This is how it ends, huh? Lying helpless. If Octavian saw me now, he'd laugh. He would call me a quitter.

He's right. I used to be the person who would keep on going for everyone else. The person who would try to make the burden of other people lighter. Now, I'm nothing. Nothing but a wandering demigod who doesn't belong anywhere.

Something wet and sticky trickled down my forehead. Then I blacked out.


	14. Animo meo menda oculus

**A/N: Because I was gone for a while, here's Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>I spy with my mind's eye<strong>

I woke up tasting my mother's red velvet cupcakes. I slowly opened my eyes. A straw was in my mouth. I slurped. _Nectar_. I sat up. I was on a sleeping bag presumably in a tent (no duh).

A hooded figure entered, setting down a quiver and a bow. I immediately scrambled up and summoned Avalanche.

I pointed my sword in the figure's direction.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The figure regarded me then drew back the hood revealing a girl in her early twenties with auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. She stared at me with her silvery yellow eyes.

"L-Lady Diana!" I stammered. I hurriedly retracted Avalanche then knelt. Diana laughed lightly.

"There's no need to be formal, Selene," she began. "You were simply being cautious. Stand."

I scrambled up and awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Where are we?" I asked. Diana hesitated before answering.

"Somewhere far from the Greek camp." I waited for her to continue but she kept her mouth shut.

I figured I wasn't getting answers so I decided to use my senses. I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations of the ground. I checked everything within one mile for a clue.

"What the- Seriously?" I said.

Diana looked at me innocently.

"Alaska?" I asked. Diana nodded.

"Yes," she began. "You should sit down, Selene. There are a lot of things I need to tell you."

**/*/**

"So... you want me to confront Khione in Mount McKinley, defeat her mini-army _alone_, and what?" I was confused. I was _very_ confused.

Diana rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Defeating Khione's mini-army, as you put it, will catch the attention of Gration," she answered.

"Is he the anti-you?" I asked. Diana nodded.

"Yes. His powers and temperament are the exact opposite of mine. Think of him as an evil Apollo." I raised an eyebrow.

"So he's a sun dude?" Diana scratched her head.

"This is a lot more difficult than I thought."

My eyes widened. "Oh gods. Sorry I'm being difficult. It's just… uh… y'know… uh… stuff happened."

I looked down and shut my eyes. I'm a wreck. Ever since Juno's visit. No, ever since I was kicked out. No matter what, everything boils down to that. It's tiring, really. It's tiresome and repetitive and just plain annoying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Selene. I understand. I know you're going through a lot. You're fifteen years old-"

"Sixteen. My mother insisted on celebrating the birthday I keep forgetting. March nineteen?"

"Twenty."

I snorted. "Whatever."

"As I was saying, You're _sixteen_ years old. You shouldn't be going through this burden."

"None of us should!" I looked right at Diana. My patron frowned and tilted her head.

"What are you-"

"You know what I mean. Us, demigods, we're just thrust into this life ever since the moment we were born. We're expected to fight monsters and save the world every year. Sometimes, all we want to be is normal teenagers without having to worry about the next monster attack. We want to wake up and bum around and I just-"

I let out a frustrated huff and ran my hands through my hair, effectively removing the ponytail.

"Nevermind," I mumbled.

"Selene it's-"

"Nevermind!" I repeated, looking away. "What were you saying about Gration?"

I felt Diana hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"Gration is not necessarily a 'sun dude', as you said," she began. "He turns into different animals. He can control the element of fire. The cold is his weakness. That is why I need you to be the one to defeat him."

I blinked and stared at Diana dumbfounded.

"What's the price?" The Moon Goddess recoiled as if she was slapped.

"Come again?"

"The cold may be his weakness but that's not what's going to kill him, right? The giants can only be killed by a demigod and a god working together. I'm guessing that the other gods are forbidding you from helping me so how am I going to beat Gration? Or am I going to be able to beat him? The prophecy I received stated that I'm just going to _withstand_ not defeat."

Wow. Was that me just now? I admit, I sound colder than usual. Have I given up? I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

I rubbed my forehead as Diana continued speaking.

"You're going to have to use one of my arrows."

"That's all?" I asked, a little surprised. Diana shook her head. She opened her hands and a glowing silver arrow appeared.

"As you said, there's a price. When you fire this arrow, two things could happen. The arrow could drain you. As it leaves your bow, so will your strength, you're energy. It will kill you."

I gulped. Yeah, I am definitely going to like this.

"However, given your prophecy, I'm willing to bet on the second option," Diana continued. "The arrow could also amplify your abilities. I'm not sure to what extent. I haven't seen this happen before but I _know_ it's possible."

"Oh joy. So I could either get drained or get supercharged but the effects of the latter are still unknown. Amazing," I deadpanned.

Diana winced.

"Selene. Don't lose hope."

I shrugged. "I'm not. It's just– Wow. It's so weird."

I sighed and stood up, ready to walk out to get my Death Show on the road.

"Wait. Sit back down," Diana commanded. My eyebrows shot up but I did as I was told.

"Close your eyes. There's something I have to show you."

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes still very much open.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes."

**/~/**

Everything was dark. Of course, my eyes were shut. I felt Diana's fingers on my forehead then the sensation disappeared. Suddenly I was in another place. I was back in Camp Jupiter. More specifically, the _principia_. Reyna was pacing back and forth behind the long table in the middle. Aurum and Argentum were sitting ramrod straight, their ruby eyes following their owner as she walked.

Reyna was mumbling to herself. She looked panicked. She was running her hands through her hair, and fiddling with her braid.

I felt like someone yanked a rug from beneath me. Reyna was rarely like this. She was always calm and collected. She used to have panic attacks during her first few months in Camp Jupiter but I know that it was because of what happened to her before she arrived. Jason and I helped her cope.

Realization smacked me in the face. Jason and I were gone. She didn't know where Jason was and I didn't exist. She was falling apart. I'm sure she managed to stay level-headed in front of others but she'd break down when she's alone.

As if on cue, Reyna collapsed into one of the two high-backed chairs and began sobbing.

I remembered that I used to stand behind the two chairs, glaring at the senators and making sure there was order. Well, I glared at Octavian the most and prevented him from talking too much. No, the prefect didn't get a chair in case you're wondering.

I turned my attention back to Reyna. It was as if there was a knife embedded in my heart. I hated seeing my friends like this. Reyna's words became more audible.

"I-I can't do this. I can't do this alone. J-Jason. W-where are you?" Reyna continued sobbing.

The scene shifted. Reyna was once again sitting on one of the praetor chairs. The other one was pulled to the visitor's side and a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes was sitting on it. Percy Jackson. Go figure.

If I could, I would have shoved him off and dragged the chair back to its proper place. I know, it's just a chair but the room didn't look right.

Reyna and Percy seemed to be talking. Reyna said something about her home getting destroyed. I winced. Reyna didn't talk much about her past. I knew very little even though I've known her for four years. Hearing her tell Percy about what happened to her made me feel irrationally annoyed.

The scene shifted again. This time, Reyna was standing in the Garden of Bacchus, next to a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Annabeth Chase. Something exploded in the background. A huge Greek warship was firing at New Rome.

I can't even begin to describe the horror I felt. That was my home right there! That's the place I was sworn to protect! I may have been mistreated by Octavian and his lackeys but they didn't affect my fierce desire to protect New Rome.

The scene shifted several more times, all showing Reyna. She looked so alone and sad in all of them. I looked on, helpless to do anything, as she argued with Octavian. I saw her fly across the Meditteranean on Scipio. I watched as she put the poor pegasus out of its misery. I was trembling as all those scenes played in my mind.

I was abruptly yanked out of those visions. My eyes snapped open. I was back in Diana's tent, breathing heavily. My forehead was beaded with sweat. I hastily wiped it off.

Diana was looking at me with concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fantastic," I replied, sarcasm dripping all over the word. Diana winced.

"I'm sorry. Some of the events I showed you have already happened or are yet to happen. The first one I showed you, that was actually a fake memory of Reyna's. It supposedly happened a week after everyone realized that Jason hasn't returned from his patrol. Though that was a fake memory, Reyna had several of those after her memories of you were removed."

"Her panic attacks are back," I said softly. My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Your father and I tried to tell Juno that removing you from people's memories would have bad consequences on the people who knew you. You've seen what happened to Reyna. Thalia, one of my Hunters, the weight that was lifted when she confided in you is back on her shoulders."

I inhaled sharply at the mention of Thalia.

"Milady, nobody remembers me. As in, _nobody_?" Diana said nothing. My shoulders slumped.

"I better go. Khione and I need to have a talk."


	15. Quid enim futurum fuit

**What could have been**

I didn't actually go straight to Mount McKinley. Diana insisted that I rest and regain my strength.

I laughed bitterly.

Yeah, the strength that's going to end up getting sucked anyway.

I closed my eyes. I'm supposed to rest and rest I shall… and I'm pretty sure Gaea just laughed and said "Nooooooope".

**/~/**

I was back in the room of nothingness. Everything was dark. I couldn't see or feel anything. Then Gaea's cold voice pierced through.

"Preparing for your doom?" she asked. I scowled.

"What's it to you?" came my retort. Gaea laughed.

"Not much, actually. Selene, you wouldn't have to do what you are about to if you would just join me. You can still do, you know?"

"Wow, Grammy. You're still desperate." Grandmother Earth hissed. "I know how much you need me on your side, Gaea."

"I don't need you as much as you think, girl! You're merely a precaution. You're powerful but you're alone. A wandering demigod is always dangerous. Don't you miss your friends?"

"Yes but they won't miss me. They don't remember me. Perhaps, it's for the best."

"Oh Selene. You have no idea how wrong you are."

I knew what was coming next. I wasn't surprised when Gaea began showed me the times when I was still in Camp Jupiter.

Only it wasn't. Not really.

**/~/**

It was the day I was supposed to arrive at Camp. Vergil, the former prefect, was watching the Caldecott Tunnel together with a blonde girl. I waited for a three year old me to show up, tired from being chased by monsters. Any minute now, I'm supposed to pop up.

Mini-me never appeared. Vergil continued to pace around, looking bored. My heart sank. I was supposed to cry out and that would catch Vergil's attention. He and his partner saved me from the monsters chasing me. He would bring me to the praetors, Marcus and Abigail. I'm sure he would have stood up for me but I was a daughter of Neptune. It wouldn't be good if I got placed in the First Cohort. Vergil was an older brother figure. Nobody would remember how close we were. The day of my arrival, became just another boring day for him.

"Shame. Vergil was such a nice young man. He treated you like the little sister he never had." Gaea's voice came back. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Everyone's going to think that the reason why they no longer have a Camp Prefect is because Vergil died and nobody had the heart to take his place. Tsk tsk. Nobody's going to remember a young girl with ice green eyes taking up his mantle."

I growled. "Enough Gaea."

The Earth Goddess laughed. The sound echoing around me, reverberating in my head. I trembled. The laugh was maddening.

"There's so much more you need to see! Diana didn't show you enough."

Next was when I met Jason. We didn't get off on a good start. Little three-year-old Jason was eating in the Mess Hall. I was supposed to show up, trip, and spill my water all over him then accidentally freeze it because I was so nervous. Little Jason would get up and cause the winds to blast me back. People would begin placing bets on either of us because it's not every day two kids of the Big Three would fight.

Instead, Jason just continued eating, looking shy. Everyone threw him weird looks. Others laughed because they couldn't believe that this little boy was the son of Jupiter, the King of the Gods, Lord of the Skies. No, he was just a silly three-year-old. Nevertheless, I knew that Jason could feel that everyone expected a lot from him. He was the only child of the Big Three in Camp. He had no one to confide in. I wanted to approach little Jason and hug him and tell him he wasn't alone but I couldn't. I'm not actually there. Little Me was supposed to but she's not. She's gone. Little Jason would never meet her. They would never go off on small adventures within the Camp. They would never play a prank on Octavian to get back at him for how he humiliated them during Death Ball. There were a lot of things that would never happened.

"Ah poor little Jason. Yes, he had friends within Camp Jupiter but he couldn't really talk to anyone about the pressures of being Jupiter's son," Gaea's voice was back. "Nobody else understood how it was to be a child of one of the three most powerful gods. Oh, he was so alone! He felt separated from everybody."

"What are you talking about? Jason couldn't have been _that_ alone!" I protested. Gaea sighed.

"You're really dense. Of course, Jason would be alone. You're not there anymore. All the torments and jeers that you took would be directed at him. You shouldered the insults. He accepted all the compliments. But since you were removed from everyone's memory, everyone's going to think that Jason was both exalted and criticized."

"No. No, he's Jupiter's son. They wouldn't dare-"

"Jealousy is an interesting feeling," Gaea interrupted. "Everyone feels it. It makes people do irrational things."

"People can't be that cruel," I said softly. Gaea chuckled.

"You know, you're the only person who knew his birthday."

"Only because I figured it out. Besides, Reyna also knew. I told her."

"Exactly." Gaea had contempt in her voice. "You told her. Do you seriously think those two would know Jason's birthday without you? Now, the only reason why Jason knows the date of his birth is because his sister told him. He has never celebrated his birthday. Nobody bothered to try and find out. No one except you."

"Romans are very-"

"What? Busy? Stop trying to defend them."

I was stumped. I wanted to defend the Romans so much. I don't know why I still did. I felt like I had to. Gaea's just trying to poison my mind. It's the same old ploy. It's the same thing every single villain tries to do. It never succeeds.

Or does it?

Before I could answer my own mental question, Gaea spoke again.

"Let's see who's next…"

It was Reyna. Go figure.

Jason and I were supposed to be the ones on patrol when Reyna arrived. Instead, Jason was with Gwen. They brought Reyna to Marcus and Abigail. She still gets placed in the Fourth Cohort. She was supposed to sit with me during her first meal. She looked so shy and scared. She thought I was going to ask her what happened to her before she arrived at Camp Jupiter. I sensed that she wouldn't want me to do that. I actually really wanted to ask but I knew she'd feel uncomfortable. I just told her that no matter what happened to her in the past, she has a home now. For the next few weeks, she'd sneak out of her Cohort's barracks whenever she'd have a nightmare. I would comfort her, of course. Jason and I helped her adjust to Camp even though we were from different Cohorts.

I looked at the young Reyna as she curled up in fetal position. It was her first night at Camp Jupiter and she just had a nightmare. This is when she gets up and sneaks out.

She didn't. She didn't have anyone who could comfort her without prying. Jason was horribly dense. He's a good friend but he doesn't always get the hints thrown at him.

Young Reyna was shaking now. She was having difficulty reigning in her sniffles.

"Hylla," I heard her whisper. Once again, my heart felt like it was wrenched out of my chest and left lying on dry ice.

"Tsk. Tsk. What were you saying about your disappearance being 'for the best'?" Gaea mocked. I huffed.

"Maybe Juno just messed up when she was altering their memories," I suggested half-heartedly. Gaea just laughed.

"Juno and the other gods did not alter those memories to how they saw fit. No. The new memories were really what would have happened if you never existed. It's painful but it's true. Each demigod has an important role to play in this world. To think that the gods could easily throw you away is awful!"

I scowled. I didn't want to admit it but Gaea was making _a lot_ of sense. But still. She's just saying things I want to hear. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Gaea. No matter what you're going to say, I still won't join you."

"Then it's your loss. Soon, you will see the error of your decision but it will be too late to change it."

My eyes snapped open then I immediately shut.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow! Bright!" I yelped, covering my already shut eyes with my hands. I heard Diana laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. Just laugh your heart out, eh?" I muttered, sitting up and scowling. Diana covered her mouth in order to stifle her giggles.

"I'm sorry, Selene. It was just too funny," she said. Then she turned serious. "Sorry. Are you ready?"

"Too face my doom? Anxious." Diana stared at me, blinking in confusion.

"I'm going to assume you didn't mean eager."

"No that is _exactly_ what I meant," I deadpanned. Diana continued staring for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head.

"Nevermind."


	16. Nix et Crustallos

**Snow and Ice**

"Mount McKinley. She said Mount McKinley, right?" I said to myself. I looked down at my attire and chuckled. I was wearing a white combat fatigues over a Camp Jupiter shirt (why I wore it, I will never know). The white's _supposed_ to help me blend in.

A bird landed on my shoulder. I scowled and shook it off.

Yep. _Supposed_ to.

I looked around. Snow, snow, snow, and _more_ snow. Not much diversity. Oh wait. Cold wind. What a way to change things up.

Everything's so empty. Where are the ice minions? I turned around. Nope. I tried sweeping the snow aside with my powers. Still nothing. I noticed a big ball of snow and shot an ice spike at it. Still nothing happened.

I sighed and turned around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that is when I heard the sound of something akin to an avalanche.

Remember the ball of snow I impaled with a spike? Haha. Yeah. That was an ice minion. Or rather, snow minion.

The mound of snow rose up, revealing a huge humanoid snow man. The ice spike was sticking out its chest.

I laughed nervously. "Hey. Looks like you're impaled."

Apparently, that was a sore subject.

The misshapen snow man roared at me, yanked the spike from its chest and threw it at me. I yelped and rolled to one side.

Just then, someone spoke from behind me.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Daughter of Neptune." I growled, recognizing the speaker.

"Khione. Miss I'm-too-cool-for-anybody. Why am I not surprised?" I glared at the said girl. Her hair was as black as ever. She was still wearing that ridiculous snowy white dress. "Still the Snow Queen, huh?"

Khione ignored me and simply waved her left hand. The snow began to swirl around us.

I scowled.

"What did Gaea offer you?" I asked. I felt my hands becoming very cold. They began trembling due to the build-up of energy.

"Oh nothing much. Just the authority and respect I deserve," she replied nonchalantly.

"You can't get respect this way," I said as calmly as I could. Khione raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should have accepted Gaea's offer." Suddenly spikes of ice were launched in my direction. I launched myself into a series of flips to dodge the spikes. I pivoted to avoid an exceptionally large one. I landed lightly on my two feet.

"How'd you know about that?"

Khione laughed. "Word travels fast."

The snow was swirling more fiercely now.

"That's it, Snow Queen." I summoned Avalanche. I drew the sword and launched myself towards Khione. I jabbed at her face but she batted it aside with an ice dagger.

"Too slow," she sneered.

I gritted my teeth then spun around. I hit Khione's back with my shield. She yelped and blasted my chest with hard compacted snow.

I hissed in pain as I skittered to a stop. Something grabbed my shoulder and I slashed wildly at it. An ear-splitting screech followed.

I winced and fell to the ground. I got up, my sword cutting a circle of destruction around me as I spiraled up.

I glanced around me. I was completely surrounded by Khione's army of snow monsters. I couldn't find Khione anywhere. She probably thought that her army can easily destroy me.

I felt something bubble up from my gut. It came out as a crazy little giggle.

That's either because Khione thinks so little of me or because I'm starting to lose it. Most probably the latter.

"So you think I'm a wild card?" I yelled up at the sky. "I'll show you how wild I can get!"

I yelled and charged at the army.

**/*/**

The next several minutes were a blur of snow and ice. All the resentment and bitter feelings just came pouring out. I stabbed and jabbed with all my might. I punched and bashed monsters with my shield arm. I used my shield to decapitate some of them.

A few were able to land some hits on me. I'm pretty sure I had a cut on my left cheek from a monster who tried to shoot ice spikes at me.

I yelled in agony as a snow wolf chomped down on my right thigh. I twisted and stabbed its back.

I stabbed the ground and it rumbled, causing the monsters immediately around me to fall down. I shrugged my shield off and threw it Captain America-style at a monster several meters away from me. The shield cleanly took its head off.

One of the monsters rammed into my side and I was thrown off. My sword was left behind and it only returns to my shield if I'm wearing it. The problem is, my shield doesn't return to me at all.

I was itching to use my bow but I didn't want to use Diana's arrow by accident.

I gritted my teeth.

I had no weapons so I'll make weapons. Two javelins of ice, one on each hand, formed. I twirled the one in my left and changed the way I held it.

"Let's play," I said.

I charged forward again. I used the right javelin to pull a monster closer. I stabbed its head with my left then I whirled around, right javelin outstretched.

I chucked the right javelin down until my hand was just below the icy blade. I stabbed the nearest monster in the gut before letting the javelin's full length fly out behind me. I slashed the monster upward, sending it crashing back to its friends.

I felt the air around me grow colder. At this point, normal humans should be shivering like crazy and feeling sleepy. But not me. I felt myself becoming stronger and more alert.

I laughed again. I laughed and didn't stop. _Now_, I was sure I lost it. I spike embedded itself in my left shoulder. I merely yanked it off and continued my assault.

The monsters were withdrawing now. Under normal circumstances, I would have stopped and relished in victory. But these are definitely not normal circumstances.

I chased the monsters. I threw my javelins and somehow recovered my shield and sword. I chased them and cut them down. I didn't want to stop until every single one of them was reduced to powder.

I felt a growl emanate from my chest. Despite the fact that I was laughing mere minutes ago, I knew that deep down inside, I was angry.

No not angry. Wrathful.

Damn Khione for underestimating me! Damn the gods for blotting me out as if I was a just a stain in their pants. Damn Octavian for forcing one of the people I loved to choose between me and her duty! Damn Gaea for trying to overthrow the gods and for thinking that I'm just another pawn!

Never again!

Never again will I be used! Never again will people look at me with pity! Never again will I accept sympathy and _never again_ will I allow anyone to walk all over me and treat me like trash!

I yelled and chased after the last monster: a big Hyperborean. I sheathed my sword and created a grappling hook of ice.

I threw it around the Hyperborean's neck and pulled it down with both hands. I jumped and unsheathed my sword. I spun in a deadly tumble. I fell down towards the Hyperborean's neck like a bladed wheel.

The monster roared one last time before disintegrating into shards of ice. A few cut my face and arms.

I stepped back and breathed heavily.

I was alone again in a wasteland of snow. I felt dizzy and I fell down, panting and gasping for breath. I pulled off the white fatigue jacket. It was useless anyway. It had holes and blood everywhere. So was my shirt but there's no way I'm removing that.

A few ice shards were still embedded on my torso. Slowly and painfully, I pulled them out one by one.

Twelve. Twelve ice shards. Amazing.

I chuckled humorlessly and brought out a small Ziploc bag of ambrosia from one of my pants' pockets.

I chewed on a square.

The taste of my mother's red velvet cupcakes was barely there. For some reason that scared me. Maybe it reflected the fact that my mother's memories of me are gone. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

Julius Caesar. This sucks.

I lay back down on the snow and felt my wounds start to close up.

I shoved another ambrosia square in my mouth. A risky move since every single demigod knows that too much of this stuff will set your pants on fire, literally. Well, your pants and a few other things like, I don't know, your intestines.

I shuddered at the thought.

The snow felt comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to relish this moment. Gration will be showing up any moment now.

On a whim, I began moving my limbs to make a snow angel. It's dorky, I know but it sort of helped me take my mind of things.

Yeah I _definitely_ lost it.

I felt the temperature increase. Never a good sign for me. I ignored it and kept my eyes shut.

Hey, I was tired! Can you blame me?

"That's a lovely snow angel."

Then the snow around me melted. I scowled, stood up, and turned towards the direction of the speaker.

"This is way too cliché," I mumbled and glared at the speaker who was approximately 15 feet taller than me.

"At last Daughter of Neptune. I've been waiting for this meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update**


	17. In Finem Saeculi Mei, Glaciem

**My world ends in ice**

_Excellent so I'm facing a 20-foot tall yellow giant with sparkly Chinese dragons for feet and a golden disco ball for hair._

I clenched my fists so tightly my knuckles turned white. The heat Gration's body emitted would be unbearable for an ordinary human being. His eyes were like mini-suns.

"So _you're_ the anti-Artemis," I said simply. Gration simply smiled. His eyes went from red to glowing orange that reminded me of a hot poker.

"That I am, child. Mother warned me about you," he said. "She said you would be very difficult to defeat."

_Artemis' bane she shall withstand_.

_Stop repeating that line_, I thought to myself.

_But you're already facing the bane of Artemis_.

_I know! Shut up!_ I mentally snapped at myself.

I cleared my throat. "She said that? Wow, I can't believe she complimented me. I feel so honored!" The amount of sarcasm in my voice made me flinch. Gration just laughed.

"Feisty one, eh? You have a lot of fire in you!"

I felt my chest grow colder. "Fire? Ew. Too hot. I'd pick ice over that any day. It's way cooler. No pun intended." The cold energy travelled to my shoulders, rushing down my arms until my hands where I willed the cold to stay. My hands began to shake.

Gration laughed. That pretty much set me off.

I thrust my hands forward and sheets of ice came flowing out hitting Gration in the chest. The giant stepped back and grunted.

"Aww… tired already? That's just one hit!" I taunted. Gration growled and wiped his chest. His eyes burst into flames.

"You will regret that, Daughter of Neptune, Champion of Diana."

He bent down on all fours and roared like a lion. Then I realized that he wasn't just roaring like a lion, he _was_ turning into a one.

I swore and snapped with my left hand. Avalanche reverted back to a ring. Normal weapons would be useless against Gration.

I jumped up, somersaulting over lion!Gration as he ran towards me, ready to turn me into minced meat.

I let out a blast of ice as Gration's back appeared below me. Flames immediately rose up, quickly melting the ice and scorching the front of my Camp Jupiter shirt. I landed gracelessly on the snow.

I scowled and picked myself up.

As if I had spider senses, I pivoted to dodge another one of Gration's attacks. His golden mane seemed to be made of pure flames.

What did Diana say? Cold was his weakness, right?

I narrowed my eyes.

Fine. I'll admit it. I didn't want to use my powers that much. The things Gaea, Asbolus, and even _Diana_ said about my abilities made me dislike them. I didn't want to end the world. I don't want to be used because of them. But if these abilities are what's going to help me now, then I'll do what I can.

The ground rumbled and I thought I saw the face of a woman in the snow.

_There are no limits to what you can do._ I heard Gaea's voice in my mind. _Yes, you can destroy the world._

I gritted my teeth. No limits, eh?

"I'll show you no limits," I muttered.

"What was that girl?" Gration demanded. He was back in his weird humanoid form. He held a flaming lance. The snow around him was melted, revealing the rock under them. He threw the lance at me.

I suddenly felt my veins freezing. The energy surged to my fingertips, bringing with it the familiar sensation of an adrenaline rush.

Huge chunks of ice began thundering down. They knocked the flaming lance down.

Gration scowled, glowing brighter and brighter until his body vaporized.

My eyes widened. Gration turned himself into pure flames. There was this huge and strange line of fire in front of me. The heat it emitted was nearly over powering. It melted all the ice I summoned.

The flames expanded, melting everything in its path.

"I am pure fire, girl." The flames moved in sync with the words. "I am the heat that brings droughts to once fertile lands. The cold can't travel. It is heat that moves from place to place!"

The flames surrounded me. It began closing in, threatening to consume me.

I closed my eyes.

I can't fire Diana's arrow. Not yet. It'll just pass through the fire.

My hands began to shake and I just allowed my instincts to take over. I let my powers run free.

I snapped my hands out and cold blue energy blasted from the tips of my fingers. My whole body felt a lot colder. My muscles began shaking. I felt the familiar wrenching pain in my gut.

Snow didn't usually obey my command but this time, I forced it to. I'm their master now. Not Khione.

I stomped and the ground shook. Jagged stalactites of ice rose up, cutting through the flames.

"What is this?" Gration asked.

I realized that I managed to push Gration's heat away but it continued to grow more intense. It melted the stalactites but more just took their place.

"You're right, Gration," I said. My voice was surprisingly calm. I felt cold smoke seep out from my throat. "Heat is the one that moves."

Heat moves, so I just have to keep creating cold things to absorb the heat, to diminish it to nothingness.

The energy within me began to grow stronger.

Cold wind began ripping through, causing the snow to rise up.

The hail I created earlier, thundered down with a renewed vigor. More jagged spikes tore through the ground.

The temperature dropped to well below freezing.

Gration's flames began dying.

"Stop this!" Gration shouted.

He materialized. A flaming war axe formed in his hands he slashed horizontally and I ducked under it, spinning until I was behind him.

I felt my adrenaline rush reach its peak.

My surroundings grew even colder. I thrust my hands forward and blades of ice blasted from my fingertips, electricity crackling around them. The electricity from the different blades connected with one another, creating a web that cut through Gration's body, immobilizing him.

I summoned my bow and drew Diana's arrow.

"Any last words?" I asked Gration.

"I will rise again! Mother needs me-"

"Boo-hoo," I said and let the arrow fly.

Apparently the arrow thought that the surroundings weren't cold enough. Ice began forming on my hands. The arrow connected with Gration's chest and let out a blast of cold energy which blasted my body backwards.

I felt the air around me grow even colder. I let my arms drop to my sides. The ice ran up covering my entire body.

I closed my eyes as my body went numb, all feeling removed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short for my liking. Might re-upload. Depends.**


	18. In Interitum Eius, Cum Volo

**In the Afterlife, I think**

I felt floaty. Is this how death's supposed to feel? Floaty?

Images flickered through: a singing contest, some guy shouting "no deal", an animated blonde character (was that supposed to Rapunzel?) whacking a guy with a frying pan, Octavian gutting another teddy bear.

I shuddered at the last one.

Different scenes played. They were mostly just bits and snippets. I wasn't sure if they were events that are currently happening or if they've already happened or worse, about to happen.

A few began to stabilize.

And I did not like what I saw.

**/*/**

I saw Camp Jupiter under attack. The Twelfth Legion was spread out all over the Field of Mars. Hordes of Earthborn were trying to enter the city. The giant scorpions that our Camp kept for challenges were let out, dissolving a few monsters.

I heard an elephant's trumpet somewhere to my right. I could tell that Hannibal was having a field day, knocking monsters down and all but I knew that the legionnaires couldn't hold out much longer.

I tried to reach out to Reyna as she dodged a swipe from a giant. Judging by his appearance and stench, he was probably the anti-Neptune. I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

My heart sank.

Something exploded in the background–The Senate House. I half-hoped that Octavian was inside. Wild centaurs streamed in wreaking havoc as they went.

Then I heard a peculiar noise. It sounded like metal knocking against one another as if they were in a crate or something.

A familiar voices shouted "Fifth Cohort!" The scene shifted to focus on the person who did. It was Percy Jackson. The half-brother I never knew.

He was riding a hellhound with a chariot in tow. The said chariot was full of Imperial gold weapons, a lot more than the ones I found in the North of Thrace a few years back.

Another golden item caught my attention, though, and my heart stopped upon seeing it.

Was that… it couldn't be but it was.

Somehow, my Greek brother managed to recover the Legion's golden eagle standard.

The view shifted to Reyna again. The light of the sun reflected on her Imperial gold armor. The giant tried to stab Reyna with his trident but her pegasus, Scipio, dodged just in time. I saw her turn to look at the Legion's standard and a smile, an actual genuine smile, broke on her face.

"Romans!" she shouted. "Rally to the eagle!"

"What is this?" Polybotes didn't sound happy. "_What is this?_"

My half-brother grinned and raised the eagle. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

And just like that, the eagle let loose streams of electricity. Monsters who were hit by the energy were turned to ash.

I felt a surge of pride. That was my brother right there. I may not know him personally but he was still my brother. I knew that Camp Jupiter would be safe.

The scene dissolved and changed to another.

Reyna was standing behind Annabeth who was shoving something inside her backpack. The former was wearing her battle regalia complete with her purple cape, and javelin. As usual, Aurum and Argentum were on either side.

"Rushing off?" Reyna said. Her voice sounded different. It had a tinge of weariness, anger, and desperation.

Annabeth looked panicked. She looked around, surveying her surroundings.

"Reyna, what happened at Camp Jupiter was Gaea's fault."

My mind flashed back to the Greek warship firing at New Rome. _That_ was Gaea's doing?

"Eidolons, possessing spirits–"

"Save your explanations," Reyna interrupted. "You'll need them for the trial."

My already cold surroundings felt even colder. I know Reyna was the type who put duty over personal feelings but this? I may not know her personally, but I could tell that Annabeth was telling the truth. Right now, she and the other six demigods Gaea showed me were embarking on a quest that could save Olympus and destroy Gaea. Reyna _has_ to understand that, right?

Reyna continued speaking saying stuff about Octavian (that _impurae matris prolapses ab alvo!_) and how that stick man was out for blood.

This was the opportunity Octavian was waiting for. That silver-tongued jerk used his skill with words to manipulate the Legion into seeking revenge for the insult done to Rome. The Feast of Fortuna has passed so no election can be done for a new praetor. War was Octavian's only option.

Then Annabeth said something that nearly startled me enough to open my real eyes.

"I'm following the Mark of Athena to Rome."

Before I could hear anything else, everything turned black.

So this is it, huh? I'm dead. Apparently, the last things a person sees before they die is _not_their "life flashing before his eyes".

Wait, wait. Hold up. If I'm dead, shouldn't I be at the entrance to the Underworld?

And that's when I heard the voices.

Apparently, the bloody show wasn't over.

"No escape, I go to Tartarus, and you will come too."

I shuddered violently (if I could). That voice was– I can't even begin to describe it! It sounded female but not exactly human. I've heard the voices of snake women before but this… This was new. It was as if there were several recordings of one voice played at the same time with some of the recordings pitched up or pitched down.

I still couldn't see anything. Because of that, the fear, and terror in the voices of the people who spoke next seemed to stand out even more.

"Percy, let me go." Annabeth. "You can't pull me up."  
><em><br>Oh gods, no. Please no,_ I thought.

"Never." Percy you dolt. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico? What's he doing– Nevermind. It's best not to ask.

After Percy made Nico promise to lead "them" to the "other side" (wherever that was), that was the only time I saw what happened.

Percy let go of the ledge he was holding.

If I could, I would have screamed. I would have dived in the huge, seemingly bottomless pit right after them.

But I couldn't. I didn't know if I was dead or what.

"_You're not dead Selene._"

Okay so I'm not dead. But this is so much worse.

"Gaea," I said.

My voice sounded weird. I didn't move my mouth. Correction: I couldn't move my mouth. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. Everything was cold. Then I remembered.

Gration. Diana's arrow. A surge of power. Ice.

"_That's right, child. You're encased in your own ice._"

I didn't reply. How do I reply? What does a person say when she finds out that her own powers immobilized her for possibly all eternity?

"_You should have joined me when you had the chance._"

"Why are you even talking to me?" I snapped. "If it is, then wow, you must be running out of things to do. You should go back to sleep."

Gaea laughed. "_Nice, try. I do have to say that you proved Juno wrong. You_ are _going to live to see the end of this war. Just not the way you wanted to see it._"

"They're going to beat you, you know," I said before I could stop myself. "The demigods of the Prophecy of Seven will find a way to unite all demigods. They'll succeed. I can feel it."

"_You lack conviction_."

"Nope. You're just trying to tell yourself that."

"_Ah, Selene, Selene, Selene. I'm sorry it had to end this way._" I felt Gaea's presence move somewhere behind me. "_Have a pleasant sleep. Oh wait. The things you'll see are probably going to keep that from happening._"

She vanished. The scenes continued to play. I saw all the suffering. I felt all the pain. There was so much. _Too much_.

No matter. I have faith that Jason and his newfound friends can find a way to end this war. They'll stop the rise of the giants. The Second Gigantomachy will end and us demigods… _we_ will emerge the victors.  
><em><br>Ave atque vale. Morituri te salutamus._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. Like always, check don-author-notes . tumblr. com (just remove spaces)**


	19. Nota auctoris scribo

So, I'm almost done re-writing this fanfic (yay) but I kind of want to start a one-shot series. The plot per one-shot would be based on a prompt from you guys.

So what's the general gist or scope of the prompts? Well, after reading the Blood of Olympus and after receiving more reviews and pms and asks, I got hit with a wave of feels because Selene (my OC) is probably never going to meet Percy or be reunited with her friends. Which is why I thought of the AU one-shot series.

I'll write one chapter to set up the universe but the rest will come from you. Sosend in your prompts to my tumblr account (fenrir-glacies) so I can start writing. :)

BTW, Please follow this link: fenrir-glacies. tumblr . com post/99487815819/announcements because I have a lot of important announcements (delete the spaces)


End file.
